The Guardian
by TheGingerNextDoor
Summary: A young woman is sent to the Cullens. Will they help her out?
1. Chapter 1

The Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. They belong to Stepheine Meyer and the Twilight domain. I only claim to own Shamira. Thanks! Please read and review!

Background: picks up where BD ends; a possible move is on the horizon, and some questions are answered. The whole coven is invloved, Jacob Black, and the Volturi.

Alice Cullen hurried to the tiny cottage on the far end of the family's compound. Edward opens the door, as he had heard her calling his name in her head.

"Hey, Alice. What's wrong?" aske Edward, ushering her into the house. He spoke in low tones, so as not to wake up Nessie, his young daughter. His wife, Bella, was off hunting with his other sister and brothers.

"The. Volturi. They're coming again. I don't know why yet, but really soon. Call Rose and the boys and Bella, and I'll get Carlisle and Esme. We should probably get Jacob, too."

"Yeah," Edward frowned. What the hell did they want now? Bella and he had been going back and forth about moving with the family to Hanover, NH, so that Bella and Edward could go to college. They were working things out with Bella's father, Charlie, and they hated to take Nessie away from her human family. But if they had gone already like they were supposed to, this might not be happening. He was a little annoyed that Carlisle hadn't instisted yet, but he couldn't FORCE anyone to make a move they weren't ready for. Carlisle knew that the first year or so of vampire-dom was the most difficult; if Bella could stay where she was comfortable for at least a little while longer, she might be OK sooner than expected. Alice had flew out of the house to call Carlisle, who was on rounds at the hospital and to find Esme.

He picked up his tiny silver cell phone from the table it was on, and quickly dialed Bella.

"Hi, love. Say, where are you guys?" he waited for her answer. It sounded like they were heading back fairly soon.

"I need you to hurry; there's been a…development. Carlisle and Esme will be here soon; can you guys be back in an hour or so?"

"Yeah, I'll tell the others," replied Bella.

"Thanks. And don't worry, it's nothing too serious. Nessie is all right; she's sleeping now."

"Ok, see you when you get here." He snapped the phone shut, and sighed impatiently. He called Alice to let her know that the others were coming.

"Hey, Alice. They're on their way, OK? What exactly did you see?"

"I saw only Aro, Marcus, and Caius with a girl I didn't recognize; I don't think we've met her yet. They were talking; all I could pick up is "Half-blood." That's it, just that word, over and over. The girl looked scared and a little pissed off."

"Damn." Edward hardly ever cursed, but this seemed like an appropriate time. His little girl, his wife were the world to him now, and he would be damned if the Volturi were going to do anything but leave them alone.

"Alice, can you see if you can get more? I know it's hard, but can you try? Please?" Alice was his favorite sibling, and he hated to ask her to use her powers more than she already does. He hated that she felt like she had to protect the whole coven, but he was glad she did.

"I'll try. Carlisle is off in an hour; Esme is here, though, and we're going to try to see what we can figure out. Or actually, I am going to try to figure things out and Esme is going to listen. She says to bring Nessie over as soon as she is up. She's worried about you two alone there; she is thinking that maybe there is a scout or something. They've done that before."

"Why don't I wake her, bring her over, and she can sleep on the couch while we watch her?"

"Good idea. I'm hanging up now; these cell phones mess up my vision." He heard a dial tone, and went into the bedroom to pick up his daughter. Luckily, she didn't stir, even when he placed her on his back and ran out the door towards his parent's house. He entered quickly, and saw Esme standing in the living room, setting up a makeshift bed on the couch.

"Thanks, Esme. She's still out pretty well; Bella and I took her out last night to run and play; I think it wore her out." Esme nodded.

"It's so strange; a run around the meadow wearing you out. I miss it sometimes." Esme sighed, her expression far away. Edward put a hand on her arm; sometimes Nessie brought back memories of the son she had lost before she was changed. He placed Nessie on the couch and let Esme cover her with a blanket. They both touched her soft baby face, and then trooped into the sitting room to find Alice sitting on the floor, her eyes closed, breathing rapidly.

"Hi. OK, I see something new. It seems that only a small contigency is coming this time; just Aro and Caius, their bodyguards, the strange girl, and only Demetri. I think Jane is still annoyed at the last go-around. I'm seeing it be a peaceful mission, whatever that means for the Volturi. And also, they are looking for Carlisle-questions. Yes, they have questions. About the strange girl. Damn, there it goes." She openend her soft yellow eyes and looked up at Edward and Esme.

"Sorry. That's all I could get." She looked both annoyed and anxious.

"No, Alice, honey. That's good. We may not need everyone to be so defensive this time," said Esme.

Edward shrugged. "It could be a trick. They know you see things; they could be doing this to divert your attention."

"Maybe, but the strange girl didn't look like one of their vampires. Actually, she looked a little too human. Like I said, strange."

"Yeah. I guess we just wait for everyone."

"Yeah. Want to play cards?"

"Sure. But can we play in the other room? I want to keep an eye on Ness." Playing a game of cards was always fun to Edward and Alice. Edward's ability to read minds, and Alice's ability to see the future made for an interesting time. Edward usually blocked the thoughts of his family, out of courtesy, but when they played cards, it was each vampire for themselves.

Esme put a hand on Edward's. "Why don't you guys play in here and wait for the others? I'll keep an eye on the child. She's so angelic when she sleeps, I can watch her for hours." Esme chuckled lightly to herself; the grandma thing was great!

Edward smiled. "Thanks, Esme. If you really don't mind, that'd be great."

"I really don't." By the time he could thank her, Esme had already settled herself on the couch, placing a tiny stuffed rabbit next to the baby.

For the next hour, Alice and Edward played quietly, three rounds of Go Fish, one round of poker. Edward won two, Alice the rest. Nessie woke up about the same time everyone came into the house. She was scooped up immediately by Esme, who cooed to her in low tones. Jasper sat by Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie sat on the landing of the stairs. Edward pulled Bella onto his lap and put his arms around her. Right after the door had shut behind the hunters, Carlilse walked in. He set his briefcase down next to the garage door, which was an odd move for him; he usually took it straight to his office. He joined his wife on the couch with the baby. He looked at Alice.

"So, the Volturi are coming again?" He looked pained. His former contemporaries were really starting to get to him; he wondered why his family was all of sudden the target of their watch. Bella and Rosalie gasped; Emmett and Jasper tensed, ready for the defense.

"Yes. Kind of. I don't think the whole of the Volturi are coming. It seems that only a select few, Aro, Caius, their bodyguards, and a strange girl I don't recognize are coming. I can only get a few phrases, "half-blood", which they repeated a lot, and "Carlisle would know." I'm sorry, that's all I can figure out."

"Don't feel bad, Alice. That's really helpful; I don't think we'll bother Jacob or the others with this; let them start school in peace."

Bella spoke up. "What did the strange girl look like, Alice? Was it a newborn?"

Alice shook her head. "No, she was different. Dark hair, but piercing blue eyes. I've never seen anything like it before."

"Maybe if Nessie could expand who you saw, Carlisle might know," Bella said quietly. Carlisle nodded. Esme placed Nessie in Alice's arms.

"Nessie, can you show everyone what Auntie Alice is thinking?" crooned Alice, as she pictured the strange girl in her mind. Nessie placed a hand on her cheek; she closed her eyes as a picture of the girl Alice saw came into view. She was pretty; she was tall; she stood almost as tall as Aro, who was 6 feet tall, and towered over the bodyguards. She had dark, curly hair, but the intense blue of her eyes was really standout. She appeared in Nessie's vision silently; her face flat and unreadable. She stood a few paces behind the Volturi leaders and seemed to be on her own.

"Who?" whispered Nessie. Her language was developing fast.

Carlisle shrugged. "I don't know her. I don't think she's a vampire, though. Unless she is a Bulgarian, one of the Originals. They had odd features, but they were usually shorter, and darker. I just don't know."

"Don't know? Nessie sorry. No name." Nessie smiled at her grandfather.

"It's OK, Nessie. You did a great job, thank you. I will call the Romanians; they may know who she is." Alice handed Nessie to Bella then, who snuggled her into her chest.

"What are we going to do, Carlisle?" That was Emmett, who was still tensed, as though to pounce.

"Nothing until I call the Romanians. See what they know. In the meantime, let's stay close, and we all hunt in large groups. And I think we should ask Jacob to stay away for a few days. Just to be safe; I don't want to draw any more attention to us than nescessary. Can you speak to him, please, Bella?"

She nodded. "Although I don't know how willing he'd be."

"All you can do is ask. And please ask him to keep this to himself; if we need the help of the pack, we'll let him know."

"Ok. I'll call him now." She stood to leave, gesturing to Edward to come with her.

"Let's all meet back here as soon as I speak to Vladimir. I'll come find you," said Carlisle.

"OK."

One Hour Later

Carlisle's Office

Everyone had gathered into Carlisle's office; Esme sitting in a large round armchair holding Nessie, Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper sitting on the floor, Rose and Emmett standing in the doorway, and Carlisle sitting upright in his desk chair.

"So I spoke to Vladimir and Stefan. They don't know who the strange girl is, but they believe that she is a half-blood; based on the info I have provided them as we know it. I am unsure as to why the Volturi would, number one, be in possesion of a half-blood, and two, brining her here. They didn't sense danger, but will have an informative they have there report back. Alice, do you have an idea how long we have?"

"Yes, while you were on the phone, I was able to conjure up more. Plane tickets. Marked for tomorrow. They are flying into British Columbia, and then coming down. So probably no more than two days. I am sorry I didn't see this sooner; I wish I could've warned everyone." Alice looked at the floor; she truly felt bad that she had missed this. Jasper squeezed her shoulders, Edward sent a message.

"Alice, sweetie, it's OK. Truly. I am just glad you found it now."

Alice sent him a thought back.

"Thanks. I am sorry about Nessie, though. I know Bella must be freaking out."

"Yes. But I'll deal with that, OK? You just keep your eye on the ball."

"OK. Thanks, Edward."

"No problem." He shot her a smile. Carlisle interrupted their exchange.

"I think it's going to be OK. Let's hunt tonight; all of us. Together. Then, we will prepare. I think the meadow is a fantastic place to meet; it'll be like old times." He spit out the last words; no humor was intended. "I need all of you to be mellow, but ready to strike if needed. I also think that we should set up some sort of pretense for us to be in the meadow-a baseball game, perhaps. We haven't played in awhile. Yes, that would work. A ball game. Would that be OK with everyone?" They all nodded their agreement.

"OK. Let's get ready to hunt, and tonight, while we're traveling, we'll work out the details. Alice, please stay here for a minute. I would like a word, alone, if that's Ok. Thank you, everyone." Alice raised her eyebrows, but didn't say a word. Everyone else filed out of the office, leaving the two vampires alone.

"Alice, I need to know that there's nothing you are leaving out, that you're not saying to protect Bella.""No, Carlisle. That's all I have. I'm sorry I didn't know sooner. I would've said something-" Carlisle cut her off.

"Alice, dear. You did fine. I just wanted to be sure; I am confused and, frankly, a little disgusted about this stranger. If she is truly a half-blood, the Volturi haven't been kind to her. I need you and Esme to be as caring to her as you can be when they come; she is likely a pawn for something, and I fear that she may need us to take a stand for her. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes, I think so. I will do my best."

"I know, that is why I asked you. I love you all like you are my own children, but I know your strengths and weaknesses. I am not sure Rose could put a half-blooded stranger ahead of her own thoughts. And something else-this is Esme's idea. Since Nessie was born, she has been wanting another youngster around here." He laughed then. "I, personally, am getting too old for parenting teenagers, but what choice do I have? I love Esme, and if this makes her happy, then OK."

Alice nodded.

"Thank you. You may go. Please try to keep your thoughts to yourself; Edward is snoopy today." It was Alice's turn to laugh.

"Don't worry. From now on, my thoughts are nothing but vapid ideas and useless facts. Unless a new revelation happens. You'll be the first to know."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Please excuse me, I think it's my turn to hold Nessie for awhile." Alice slunk out of the office of her psuedo-father; a new respect and perspective growing in her mind. As she entered the sitting room where the family had gathered, she turned her thoughts to the recent article she had read in Vogue about how polka dots could make even the most petite woman look fat if worn wrong , just in case Edward was listening. She went to the couch, and held her arms out to Bella.

"Can I hold Renesmee for awhile?" Alice knew that Bella hated the nickname that Jacob Black had used for the child. She figured if she used her given name, Bella would allow it.

"Of course. Thanks, Alice." Alice smiled; it worked! Alice settled herself into the recliner in the sitting room, and began to rock the baby. It was only a couple of minutes until the baby was asleep. Alice had been having inklings of something like jealously, although she was too polite and loved Edward too much to say so. It had been a fleeting sadness, not long after she had been changed, that she would no longer be able to have a child. Like most women, it was something she had once wanted, but had been able to reconcile in her head. Until Nessie was born, that is. But it WAS fleeting; she knew that her life now was what it was, and had vowed to just love Nessie as much as she could. A ittle while later, a vision snapped her out of her reverie. It was clear as glass this time: the strange child _was _a half-blood; Aros' and Caius' disdain for the child was apparent. It also appeared they were moving faster than originally thought; it appeared they were dealing with some newborns in New York. She stood up suddenly, and thrust Nessie at Bella.

"I gotta find Carlisle. Just saw something new. Be right back." She ran from the room, flying down the hallway to the suite that Carlisle shared with Esme. She knocked softly at the door. Carlisle answered right away. He motioned for her to come in. She stood in the doorway, looking uncomfortable. She had always believed that bedrooms were people's most private places and, although Carlisle had a study in an alcove before you could actually get to the bedroom, it felt a little like a violation. She sat on the stool that Carlisle indicated, tense.

"I saw something. The child IS a half-blood. I think you're right; her captivity in the Volturi's coven hasn't been happy. Aro and Caius regard her with disdain; it would be nice to see what Marcus thought, but apparently, he stayed home. Also, they're in New York, so they'll likely be here tomorrow instead. They're confronting a nomad who has a newborn right now, so they may be irritated when they get here. I still can't get a good read on what they want; hopefully as they get closer, it will be clearer." Carlisle had been nodding every so often at things she had said. Now he pursed his lips and furrowed his brow.

"I wonder what they want with the child. She is the key to this, but I can't put my finger on why. And what it has to do with us."

"Well, the Volturi tend to defy logic." She laughed darkly. Carlisle nodded, chuckling also.

"Yes. Thank you for telling me this, Alice. Let's tell the others; I think now is a good time to hunt." Alice nodded, and followed him down the hallway.

"Everyone, Alice has some new information." He indicated that Alice should adress the room.

"Ok, so. It appears that the strange child IS a half-blood. And they are currently in New York; I think they will be here as soon as daybreak." A collective gasp went up among the Cullens.

"Thanks, Alice. What's next, Carlisle?" asked Rosalie.

"Let's hunt to get our strengths up, then-we wait. We go to the meadow tonight; Emmett, please go fetch a tent and the woolen blankets for Renesmee. We'll camp out; a family outing, if you will. I don't expect it to be violent, but Jasper, please remind Bella what to do." The boys nodded; Emmett ran to the garage. They could hear him moving things around briskly. Carlisle turned to Edward and Bella.

"Dress her warmly. I think it's best if she remaind fairly hidden; I know better than to ask you to stay behind, though I wish you would. Having her in a tent, nice and warm, where she can sleep is the next best thing, I guess." Edward and Bella nodded, then rose to go to their house to prepare.

"Everyone else, I need you to be calm. Jasper, I may need your help there, too. Remember, this is NOT a fight; please be on your best behavior. Rose, Jazz, can you get the stuff for the ball game? Esme, perhaps you and I can chat for a minute; I have a question." Everyone scattered; Alice took the minute to go her room and sit. Carlisle led Esme down the hall to their room. He sat her on the bed and faced her.

"Es, if this child needs rescuing, I understand you'd like to ask her to join our family?"

"Yes."

"OK. I think that's great; you know that having the child around has made all want the joy and love a child brings around here. It'll keep us young, anyway. I know I've been distracted lately; I am concerned as to why the Volturi has honed in on our family lately. I apologize for my distance." Esme smiled at him, and kissed him.

"It is alright, Carlisle. I know how hard you work for us, and I know how much you love us. Thank you. I also know you have been distracted by the Volturi; if it helps, I think they're just being terrible. I do love you, and I know that whatever you decide to do regarding them is what is in our best interest." He touched her face; a tender caress.

"Thank you. Let's go gather the children; I think they're all ready." They both rose; Carlisle headed down the stairs to organize everyone; Esme stopped at Alice's room. She knocked softly.

"Come in." Esme opened the door and entered. Alice was sitting in a large armchair, her eyes closed. Esme knew that her oldest daughter sometimes hated the fallible nature of her gift, and didn't always trust herself enough.

"Alice, you're doing spectactularly. If you don't mind, I'd like to remind Carlisle to not rely on you so much; you and Jasper need to feel free to live your lives." Alice opened her eyes, and smiled at Esme.

"Thank you. But I feel that it is the least I can do; you and Carlisle and Edward took me into your family with open arms so instantly. Keeping you as safe as possible is the best way for me to thank you, and look out for you all." Alice looked at the floor. Esme took a step forward and gathered her into a deep hug.

"Thank you, Alice. You do a fantastic job. But cut yourself some slack sometimes, OK? Let's go hunt, and then play some ball." The two women walked arm and arm downstairs and into the sitting room, where everyone was assembled.

"So it was decided that the hunting party who fed this morning will stay behind and prepare things, and the three of us who stayed will hunt now. Edward says he's not thirsty now. We'll try to stay close; Edward mentioned that there is a herd of deer a little bit north of La Push. Bella called Jacob; the pack won't bother us. He *is* on alert; I let him know that the likelihood that he sees action is slim. Edward and Emmett are in the meadow now, setting up a tent, and the others will join them shortly. Let's go." He turned to go outside; Esme and Alice followed after Alice bent to kiss Jasper.

"Bye. Be safe." With that, they were gone.

Three hours later

The Cullen's Meadow

Carlisle, Alice, and Esme landed softly in the field to find Bella and Edward reading while the other three played cards. Alice joined Jasper on a blanket they had spread out on the ground. Alice was concentrating on seeing the Volturi party; she had gotten a flash on the way back, but needed to be still to let it come fully to her. She closed her eyes and let herself sink into Jasper's chest. She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes and d concentrating. She felt Japer touch her face, and a feeling of calm wash over her. She smiled and breathed deeply again. A flash came to her; she concentrated harder and saw that the Volturi was in Spokane. About two hours away; less if they decided to run instead of drive. She opened her eyes and motioned for everyone to gather around.

"They're coming quickly. They're in Spokane; currently, they're driving, but if they decide to run, they'll be here soon. We should be ready." The others nodded. "Something else. Aro has sent me a message specifically. They come in peace; he literally had a white flag."

"Odd," murmered Carlisle. He gestured to Alice to continue.

"Also, Carlisle. The half-blood is the reason they are coming; they are releasing her. She is sick. That's all I got this time." She was more exact now; her voice was stronger and clearer.

"Ok. So I guess this will work, then. Thank you for keeping up with this. We all appreciate it. Why don't you take a break now?" She nodded. She turned away then. Carlisle sighed; he was still worried. He settled onto the grass with his patient files. About an hour later, Edward spoke up.

"Carlisle? Their almost here. I can hear Aro's mind. They're about 15 minutes out." Carlisle nodded. He motioned to everyone to gather around.

"Ok, everyone. Get in your respective positions. Let's pretend that we're actually playing ball. Bella, would you like to join us? Esme can watch Nessie. We need a left outfielder. You can be on a team with Edward, Alice, and Jazz. " Bella nodded; Renesmee was sleeping peacefully, besides.

"Positions. Emmett, Jasper, toss a coin for who's at bat." They already had. Jasper raised his had.

"OK. Let's go." Everyone filed onto the field or batter's mound and played a few regular innings. Halfway through his turn at bat, Edward signaled Carlisle. Carlisle signaled to everyone to keep playing. A minute later, the Volturi group landed softly and quietly on the field. Aro spoke to Esme first.

"Oh, vampire baseball. My favorite." Esme smiled at the ancient, hulking vampire.

"You're just in time for the third inning. Edward's team is winning. Should I call a time-out?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, please. I'd like to speak with Carlisle. If we're not interrupting."

"No, not at all. I actually just had to break up an argument; if you heard them fight, you'd think they were raised by hyenas." Aro nodded as Esme gave the time-out signal. Aro motioned for the vampires to gather. He also motioned for his group to come closer. They lined up, facing each other, as if for battle.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this fun day. But it's a matter of some urgency, you understand. I-well, we-need your help." He motioned for Caius to join him. "Our lovely compatriot here, the beautiful Shamira, is ill. Caius had the idea that you could help her." He gestured to the strange child. She was standing behind the pack of evil vampires, staring at the ground.

"Come here, child, and let Dr. Cullen look at you." With that, Shamira launched herself 6 feet into the air, disappeared, and reappeared just as quickly, landing in front of Carlisle gracefully- toes first, then the rest of her.

"Awesome," said Emmett, quietly. Everyone else glared at him. "Sorry," he mouthed, and shrugged.

The girl stood halfway between Carlisle and the Volturi leaders. She was still staring at the ground, but close up, you could see her features better. She was pale as alabaster, with high color in her cheeks, and shoulder-length curls. Her hair was deep brown, and her eyes were the color of the Caribbean sea in June.

"Step closer, girl. He won't bite. He IS a doctor. He can help." She extended a hand to Carlisle, not lifting her eyes. He took her pulse as Edward read her mind. Edward sent her thoughts to Carlisle, who learned that she was afraid of both sets of vampires, but understood that the Cullens were the safer of the two evils, in her mind. She promised to explain everything later, if they just gave her a chance to get away from the Volturi for even a day.

"Her pulse is racing. Can I touch your head; I should check you for fever, my dear. Edward, please fetch my medical bag." Edward growled, but turned and picked up his black bag, handing it to him as the girl stepped forward.. Edward sent a message to Jasper and asked him to relax everyone. Both sets of vampires visably dropped their hunched shoulders and stood a little straighter. Carlisle made a show of taking her temperature, which was elevated, given that she was a half-blood, and listening to her heart. After he was done with his basic checkup, he held her hand as he spoke to the Volturi.

"Aro, Caius. Her blood pressure is high, her pulse is racing, and her temperture is spiking. She is indeed ill. Please allow me to treat her." It was more of a demand than a request.

Unexpectedly, Aro and Caius nodded in agreement.

"Please, Carlisle. Perhaps you can also her in other ways. She is no longer a…guest of the Volturi," said Aro, carefully. Carlisle knew what he meant; this was code for letting a prisoner go. He had said those same words himself once or twice when he worked for the Volturi. He nodded; then motioned for Alice and Esme.

"My dear child, please allow my wife and my daughter to escort to our home; I can help you more there. It's just beyond that clearing," he said, pointing to the edge of the meadow. The girl nodded, and took Alice's arm. Alice guided her towards Esme. She stopped suddenly, and turned back to face the Volturi. She held up a hand to silence Carlisle.

"Mr. Aro, Mr. Caius, friends. Please accept my thanks for your many years of care and concern. I appreciate the things you have done for me." Edward sent the message to Carlisle that this was an insincere thanks; more of a gesture of goodwill than anything else. "Please also send my best regards to Mr. Marcus, as well as Jane and Demetri; I shall miss their unparalleled skill during practice time." She returned her gaze to the ground and turned to melt into Esme and Alice, who held her flanks.

"Thank you for the kind words, child. Your family's debt is repaid; the Volturi will bother you no longer. I will pass your words on to my brother, and to the children. Enjoy your time with the Cullens, and feel better soon. I hope the world is kind to you." She looked over her shoulder and nodded. Then she sighed deeply, and let her eyes flutter.

"Thank you. May I please go with the Cullen's now?" Aro and Caius nodded their consent in unison.

"Yes, child." She allowed herself to be dragged away by Alice and Esme, with Jasper following close. The other vampires tightened their ranks around Carlisle.

"Where is the young Ms. Cullen? I was quite hoping to be charmed by the child again," said Caius.

"I apologize; she is sleeping now. You came late in the evening."

"Ahh, I understand. Do not worry, Carlisle. We will trouble your family no more," said Aro. Edward could read him; he was sincere this time. He sent a message to Carlisle to wrap it up. Aro stepped forward and handed Carlisle an envelope.

" A small sum for the child's care. She is no longer of use to us; however, her family lineage makes it impossible for us to…dispose of her as we would anyone else. If you cannot care for her, perhaps your friends up North can." It was more of an edict than a question.

"I think my training is adequate. We will see that the child is healed, and then we will accept full responisiblity thereafter." Carlisle placed the envelope inside of his jacket pocket. The rest of the Cullens looked a little shocked, and Edward read their thoughts of surprise, and, from Rosalie, outrage.

"Thank you, Carlisle. As promised, we shan't trouble you again. My apologies for interrupting your game. Please proceed. Come, family. Let us return to the sanctury of Volterra." He turned to his group, signaling for them to back down. They flew off into the trees. A few minutes later, Carlisle signaled for the family to gather near him.

"That was odd," said Edward.

'Let me get this straight. We just adopted a half-blood because the Volturi TOLD us to?" asked Rosalie, incredulous.

"Yes. I am sure they sough us out for a reason; I am sure as the child becomes more and more accoustomed to us, the truth will come out." He turned to Edward and Bella.

"Bella, I admire your restraint; not too many newborns could stand around that long with the Volturi present. Most of them flee. Emmett, please help Edward tear everything down. Bella, Rosalie, bring Renesmee to the house. There is much to discuss."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

_The Guardian, Part 2: Life or Something Like It_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer, et al. _

_Thanks for reading! PS-sorry it has taken me so long to post this; it's summer exam week here at sunny San Francisco State. _

_Bella scooped the baby up from the tent, and ran with Rose towards the house. They followed the din of voices to the sitting room, where Alice and Esme had set the girl on the already-made-up couch. They each took a seat on the floor. The strange girl didn't look at anyone, and she only gave short answers._

"_Are you OK?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Did they hurt you?"_

"_Sometimes."_

"_Did they tell you why they came here?"_

"_Yes."_

" _Are you cold? You're shivering."_

"_I think I'm in shock."_

"_Probably. Rest for a bit until Carlisle gets here."_

"_Thank you." She sank back into the pillows and closed her eyes. _

_Back in the meadow, Edward and Emmett took the tent down quickly and quietly while Carlisle opened the envelope that Aro had given him. Inside was a wad of money, a note, and a copy of an old, hand-written treaty. He called Edward over to look at the treaty. _

"_Look. Do you remember during World War Two, when the Romanians were involved in the changing of some Jews to help them avoid persecution by the Nazi's?"_

"_Yes. But-"_

"_This is the treaty the Volturi signed with both the Romanians and the Jewish families, promising to keep them alive and free from harm. I heard that after the war, some of the vampires were killed anyway, when they requested to join with the Romanians. But a few families were saved; hers must've been one of them." Edward nodded and folded the treaty and placed it carefully back in the envelope. _

"_It was nice of the Volturi to pay you for her care," said Emmett, who had come over to listen in. He had placed the tent in it's storage bag, put the blankets in a tote bag, and had them ready to take back. _

"_It's hers. The Volturi owe her that much," said Carlisle, absently, "I am sure hers has been a life of torture and servitude. The Volturi didn't save the Jewish families as a goodwill gesture, but rather to increase and strengthen their ranks." He shook his head in disgust. Edward and Emmett nodded; they understood what Carlisle was saying. The three of them carried the gear back to the house where they met the family in the sitting room. Carlisle set his medical bag on the coffee table next to the couch. He had sent the boys away; he was pretty sure he knew what the deal was._

"_When did the, um, symptoms start?"_

"_Last month. I think it was awkward for them; a half-human who was starting puberty. Makes it really hard to ignore the scent of blood. Especially the blood of a virgin Jew you are duty-bound to at least keep alive." Her voice was full of venom as she said the last sentence._

"_I understand. There was a time that the Volturi was more benevolent; it seems so long ago now. So, let's be clear. The Volturi sent you away because you began menses, and the boys couldn't keep you out of their minds. Is that about right?"_

"_You're good, Doc. Keep going."_

"_They also sent you here because you're a half-blood who questions their power. And although you have some powers of your own that they are after, the collateral damage they could face if something goes wrong is too immense to deal with."_

"_Yup. Give him the gold medal."_

"_I like your spunk. But please, let's be serious for a minute. What did they do to you? Can you talk about it?"_

"_I CAN. I don't like to, though. But I'll indulge you. Your snoopy son can come back in; I hope my thoughts about death and destruction taught him a thing or two about snooping in people's heads without permission." Everyone tittered a little; Edward rolled his eyes as he entered. _

"_I just wanted to see if we could trust you, that's all. I am sorry for the things you have seen; you seem so young to have lived such horror," Edward said._

"_Thank you. I probably am. I am only fourteen. I was born to a Vampire father, but a human mother. My father was the grandson of a man the Romanian vampires had saved during the Nazi raid of Warsaw. He was changed because he had both great powers and great wealth. The Romanians offered him an exchange-his safety for their fight to overthrow the Volturi. Which is what they offered to a bunch of families; I believe there were 14 in all. Anyway, after the war, a few families had died; it is difficult being a new vampire, apparently. Somehow- we think it was an insider who was feeding them information, the Volturi found out about the Romanians- plot to overthrow them. They met secretly with the Jewish families; if they left the Romanian coven, the Volturi would allow them to live among mortals, practicing their faith and their chosen professions, yet still be protected, so long as they obeyed certain rules. It was mostly fine, until they discovered that some of us had powers. We were immediately summoned to Volterra, and basically enslaved there while they used our powers to train their armies, and fight their enemies. My grandfather had the ability to change people's will with a single glance. He was killed in a battle putting down some newborns in Russia. My father had two special skills, an ability to jump so high he couldn't be seen, and the ability to mind-read. The Volturi had him killed last year when they discovered that he had been having a…relationship with a female vampire from the Bulgarian line-an Original*. And up until last month, I myself was used as a trainer for their army."_

"_A trainer?" asked Edward._

"_Yup. Jane and Dmitri, and everyone else, had to test their powers on someone. Why not a half-blood that you keep around out of guilt?"_

_Bella shuddered. "I'm so sorry," she murmured under her breath._

"_The only thing that saved me, I'm convinced, is that my father had given me a copy of the treaty awhile ago. I took it to Marcus, Caius, and Aro, and asked that I be allowed to live among mortals, as stated. They told me about your coven, and asked if they brought me here, could I at least live the same way you do? As if you'd even think about adding another person to your coven; how ballsy of them. And besides, I already live similarly to you; I haven't had a drink of blood in over a year, and even then it was a sheep." She shrugged; the end of her story, or at least for now. _

_Carlisle reached for his medical bag anyway. "Do you mind if I do a workup? I'd also like to take some blood, if that's all right. Then let's get you fed and tucked in; a good nights sleep will do wonders. Alice, Esme, perhaps you can fix up Edwards old bedroom?" The two women nodded their agreement. They rose and stalked off down the hallway. _

"_Will this hurt?" _

"_Probably a little. Sorry."_

_Shamira sighed and held her arm out to Carlisle. He checked her pulse, took her blood sugar, and her temperature. He cleared everyone out when it was time to draw her blood. _

" _Hey, Doc. How do you do it? I mean, how do you work in medicine, around bleeding people all day, and not bite them?"_

"_Many hundreds of years of practice. Ok, we're done. I believe Alice will escort you down the hall, if you are ready. Do you have any clothes or bags or anything?""No. Thank you, Dr. Cullen. Your kindness is appreciated; in the morning, I wonder if I could bother you for some time to discuss where I might be able to live. Perhaps you know of a coven who is looking for a new, albeit unconventional, member? Just tell them they'd be protected from the Volturi until I died. That might make me more appealing." She looked pensive, as if picturing such a coven. _

"_We can discuss your future tomorrow. Please let Alice know what you need; she will help you."_

_Alice grabbed her hand to lead her down the hall. She smiled at the girl, and then stopped in front of the bedroom._

"_Esme is making you a sandwich; we figured you'd prefer to have it in here for tonight. Is there anything you need? I noticed you had no luggage."_

"_Thank you, Alice. If you have anything I can wear for bed, and then perhaps tomorrow, that'd be great." Alice nodded. She disappeared, then reappeared just as quickly, handing her a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. _

"_Good thing we're the same size. We'll have to go shopping later in the week. And would you mind if I did your hair? Maybe a makeover-Rose and Bella can help, and-oh, sorry. Sometimes I get out of hand. I never had a sister until Rose joined us, and we're not that close, and Bella could care less about her appearance."_

"_I understand. Thank you for your kindness. I appreciate everything you have done."_

"_Can I just ask one more thing?" Shamira nodded._

"_I love your name; is it Jewish? German?"_

"_It's Hebrew. It means the Watchful One, or more accurately, the guardian. Just call me Mira."_

"_Oh, I love that. Do you mind if I tell Bella? It's kind of like you were sent here to watch over Nessie; another half-blood living with another. It'll be sooo great." She bounded off, presumably to share the news of her connections with the others. A soft knock came at the door. _

"_Hello? It's Esme, dear. I have just a little dinner for you." Mira opened the door and smiled at the tray of food in front of her._

"_Thank you. Please come in; is there something I can take so it doesn't topple over?" Esme entered the room completely balanced and set the tray on top of a dresser near the bed. Then she stopped in the middle of the room and turned around to face the girl._

"_No, I got it. Can I ask you a question? Would you consider staying with us? I mean, I know you just came, but in truth, we need some fresh faces around here. And I like you. Plus, I have been wanting another child…sorry, that was that rude? I apologize for that. But, really, it's no trouble, and now that Bella and Edward are staying in the cottage, we have the extra space. Alice already adores you, and of course, Emmett thinks your jumping is awesome. Please consider it."_

"_I will, thank you." Esme left the room, and Mira sat on the bed, sighing. If only it was that easy. There was so much to think about; could she fit in here? It's hard for a half-blood, never fitting in in either world, but a freak on the fringe. And being as emotionally damaged as she was, given the mistreatment from the Volturi, it would be hard to form a lasting bond. But she WAS Shamira-a guardian. Maybe that DID mean something. On the one hand, it would be nice to have a stable, loving home; a forever family, but on the other hand, what if she ever disappointed them? Made a choice that was wrong? Would it be OK? Would it last? And she was sure the mom vampire was exageratting. No, it wasn't rude that she said she wanted more children; it was likely true. But shouldn't it be a group choice? Or maybe not, parents did a lot of things without consulting their kids. Although you'd think it'd be different for vampires; after all, they're technically not children. She sighed again, and looked at the tray. Perhaps she could think clearly when her stomach wasn't making odd noises. She picked up the sandwich; it appeared to be tomato and lettuce. As she chewed, she stood up and began poking around the room. In the dresser, she found an old legal pad and a pencil that had been chewed almost to the lead. _

"_Some dumb vampire is going to get lead poisoning," she thought to herself. She pulled the legal pad over to the bed, and made a pros/cons list entitled "Reasons to Stay with the _

_Cullen Family." _

_She didn't know when it had happened, but somehow she fell asleep. _

_Meanwhile, the family gathered in Carlisle's office again. Eme had called everyone together; the only one not there was Bella, who was at the cottage with Nessie, who was asleep. But Edward had spoken to Esme already and knew Bella's input. Esme addressed the group in her soft-spoken way. _

"_Ok, so I am sure you all know why I asked you all here. But I want to take a vote on it. Do we want to ask Shamira-Mira-to join the family? Tell me what you think." Alice raised her hand. _

"_I vote yes. I like her, and I think she's great. I don't know why, but I have a good feeling about this." She poked Jasper in the ribs. He looked at her; he still didn't know. "I am going to pass for now; I am still unsure." Esme nodded. She gestured to Edward. _

"_Bella and I vote Yes. But I think she's going to need a lot of support. I hope we know what we're doing." Esme nodded. "Yes, Edward. I hope you and Bella can help her as best you can. Rose, Emmett?" Emmet nodded his head. "I say Yes. It'll be fun." Rosalie's face was unreadable; last time she was the holdout. Rose took a breath. "Esme, Carlisle. I know this is something you want. So I will vote Yes, although I am not sure it's really the best idea you've ever had. But, yes." She nodded, then looked at the floor. Emmett put an arm around her. Carlisle spoke up. "You know how I feel, my dear. Jasper, have you made any headway? We can wait some more, I want you to be sure." Jasper shook his head. "I vote yes. But with reservations. I talked to her a bit tonight; her fighting experience would be an asset, but it could also be very dangerous. I want to make sure she understands our lifestyle. I know how hard it is to follow, but I am trying, and I know it can be done, but I don't want us to be unsafe. Can we speak with her about that a little more?" Carlisle nodded in agreement. "I think that's a wise idea. Thank you for your support, everyone. We also wanted to tell you all that it is about time for us to be heading off to New Hampshire. I am putting in notice at the hospital this week; can you all have your affairs settled in two weeks' time?"_

"_Yes," came the collective reply. _

"_Great, thanks. Ok, I think that's it, then." _

_The next morning, Mira opened the bedroom door to find Alice waiting for her. _

"_Oh, goody, you're up. I have an outfit," she held up a pair of jeans and a blouse that used to be Bella's. Mira was more Bella's or Esme's size; not stick thin like Alice or Rose, but due to her height, Alice had had to wash the jeans she was wearing the day before, as only the boys were as tall as her, and there was no way any sister of Alice's would be found wearing men's clothes, "also, family meeting in 15 minutes. Hurry up and change; Edward made some oatmeal for you and Nessie. Want me to fix your hair?" Mira held up a hand. _

"_All of that sounds fantastic. Come in, though. I have to pee first, then we can do my hair. You don't have to feed me and entertain me every second, though. Please let Edward know I appreciate the oatmeal. Be right back." By then, both girls were in the bedroom. Alice flopped on the bed while Mira closed the bathroom door behind her. She sent a mental note to Edward passing on Mira's thanks. She noticed the legal pad on the floor where Mira had dropped it sometime during the night. She noticed the list she had made, and chuckled to herself. She didn't really read it, but noted there were more marks on the "Pro" side than the "Con" side. She didn't hear the bathroom door open. "Alice, I'm dressed. What were you thinking for my hair?" Alice looked up; the blue of the blouse looked good with her skin; thankfully, her and Bella had similar coloring. She stood up and went into the bathroom, where she had left an extra hairbrush and some toiletries the night before. "I don't know. Let me brush it to see. Sit on the toilet, ok?" Mira sat stone still on the toilet while Alice brushed. "I think we should leave it down; you have great hair. I wish we had time to do makeup; Carlisle has rounds, though, so he has to meet with us soon. You ready?" Mira smiled and nodded. She followed Alice down the hallway and down the stairs into the grand sitting room. She sat on the couch next to Bella, who was holding Nessie, and Edward, who smiled. _

"_So oatmeal is OK, then?"_

"_Yes, thank you. A family meeting, huh? What does that look like?"_

"_Well, usually, Carlisle or Esme passes on some news that impacts the whole coven, Emmett cracks some jokes, the rest of us laugh, and then it's over." By then, everyone had gathered in the room again. Most of the vampires stood up, but Carlisle sat at the edge of a large armchair, looking serious. _

"_Did you sleep well, Shamira?"_

"_Yes. Please call me Mira."_

"_Of course. Well, last night, it was decided that you should stay with us. We all voted, and we would love to have you, if you'd agree to stay. I think we could benefit from having you as part of our family. I am sure you could benefit, too. We would like to know what you think?" Mira had been looking at everyone while he spoke; all but Rosalie were smiling at her. _

"_I think that would be great. Thank you. But if I am going to stay, can I just ask two things?"Sure," said Carlisle, suspiciously. _

"_Firstly, you all need to stop being so polite. Geez. Real people are just not this nice. I know why you are polite, just sometimes it's awkward." Everyone laughed at that. "Secondly, I really need to know that this is forever, or at least indefinite. I really couldn't bear it if I was sent away from somewhere again. I mean, life with the Volturi wasn't exactly a picnic at the beach, but it was a home, you know?" _

"_I think we can agree to both of those terms. In this family, when you join us, we expect that you are sincere enough to mean it for forever, too. It might take us some time to fulfill the first one; although I do want to make it clear that in the human world, I would ask you to be polite at all times." It was Mira's turn to laugh. _

"_No problem. I understand that it is a survival instinct, and that you all are truly that nice. I just meant you all didn't have to be super-polite to me. In fact, sometimes the flowery language is beyond me." Everyone nodded. Jasper raised his hand. Carlisle indicated for him to speak. _

"_Mira, I just wanted to review with you and make sure you understand our way of life. I know you said last night that you knew how we lived; I am assuming that information came from the Volturi?" Mira nodded. "Ok, so it's OK, then, that we don't drink human blood? That's not weird to you?" Mira smiled._

"_Jasper, I understand completely what you're trying to get across. I'm a half-blood; I think it would be a little awkward for me to want to join you if I was worried that I was going to be lunch. No, it's not weird. In fact, I think it's awesome. I admire your commitment to the lifestyle; I know the entire Volturi, and their army, was a bit amazed, and if I could be honest, jealous at your self-control. Most vampires don't want the bad image that comes with being a blood-drinker; the fact that you guys have figured out how to reconcile it all is amazing. I have much to learn about that. But, I haven't really tasted blood before, and when I have-5 times-it has always been animal. So I don't really know the difference, but I have heard some of the other families describe the wild thirst; it makes me shudder. I guess that makes me lucky? But I do promise to live the way you do, and I know that you will be there to help if I need it, Jasper." He nodded. _

"_Ok, well, if that's everything, I'd really like to eat something." Carlisle stood. _

"_Actually, it's perfect timing. I really need to be getting on to work. Thank you all. One more thing, please tell her about New Hampshire. We have to move soon. Someone will explain it all. Please excuse me, everyone." They all nodded. Alice stood up and gestured for Mira to come into the kitchen. _

"_So, welcome. Also, like Carlisle was saying, we have to move. We have been here in Forks for about four years now; that is a long time and more and more people are becoming suspicious. We are planning to move to New Hampshire; we haven't lived there before, and Bella and Edward are enrolled at Dartmouth. We'll get you some records in order, and you can start school there ASAP; we plan to be there by the middle next month, which is when the schools there start. So it'll be perfect-plenty of time to settle in, and then we'll get you a wardrobe and some supplies. So that's the story." She realized Mira had been only half-listening; she was concentrating on something outside. It looked like Jacob Black was coming by. Mira had scooped some oatmeal into a bowl that Alice hadn't seen her find; perhaps Edward had left it out? Anyway, this could get awkward. _

"_Bella, Jacob's here," Alice called. She turned to Mira. "You wanna meet a werewolf?"_

_Mira turned white. _

"_Are you serious?" _

"_Yup. Come on; it'll be OK. Bring your breakfast; Esme'll have a heart attack, but I guess if you're a half-blood, we might have to risk oatmeal everywhere."_

"_No, I'll eat it later. I'll just grab a banana for now." She plucked one of the bunch sitting on the counter and downed it in three bites. She said, with her mouth full, "Take me to the shifter," putting her arms out like a zombie. Alice giggled, and motioned for her to follow. They went out to the sitting room, where a big, hulking boy stood. He eyed the new girl with a mix of suspicion and interest. _

"_Hi, Jacob. How's it going? This is Mira; we just adopted her." Edward shook his head._

"_That's great, Alice. Don't even let him sit down and get comfortable. Really nice." Jacob smiled and extended a hand. _

"_Hi, I'm Jacob Black. Nice to meet you. I'm fine, thanks, Alice. So, how long have you been a vampire for?"_

"_Um, I'm actually not really a vampire. I'm a half-blood; my father was a vampire and my mother was human. Kind of like Renesmee. How come you hang out with vampires? I thought your people were supposed to hate our kind?"_

"_Long story. I'll let Bella tell you. But it's cool you're a half-blood; you can help Nessie out. That'll be great. Speaking of, where is my favorite girl?" He bent to pick up the baby out of Edward's outstrechted arms. He settled into a nearby armchair as if he belonged there. It was obvious that there was some comfort on his part, but an undercurrent of disdain emanating from Edward. Luckily, Jacob either didn't notice or didn't care. He seemed really gentle with the baby, and Mira's first instinct to attack began to recede. She sat in the other armchair, watching the scene. The large, copper-skinned werewolf seemed perfectly contented sitting in the living room of a large coven of powerful vampires. It was surreal. She hadn't noticed that Bella was talking to her. _

"_Sorry, Bella. I missed that."_

" _I just said that it's funny that you and Jacob are almost the same height. He towers over most everyone, but he has to actually look at you, not down to you." _

"_Yeah. I'm kind of freakish like that. My dad was 6'7. My mother was 5'8. My brothers were tall."_

"_You had brothers?" asked Alice. _

"_Yeah. They were both killed about 10 year ago, when I was five. The Volturi said it was a hunting accident. I believe it was more like on purpose. Then, last year, my father was killed by the Volturi. I'm the last one of the families under the treaty who is still alive, at least, that I know of. Only one other family was allowed to live on their own for awhile; they were all killed by the Volturi, though, as far as I know." She saw Jacob's face; a picture of horror and anger._

"_It's OK; I am not one of them. I was their-prisoner, I guess, is the best way to describe it. I'm sure you learned about the Holocost in school, yeah?" He nodded. "Well, just as the Nazi's invaded Poland, some vampires made a deal with a few Jewish families-12, I believe. Anyway, some vampires from Bulgaria offered to change us, which would essentially save us from worse, in exchange for solidarity. They were planning a coup to overthrow the Volturi. Anyway, somehow the Volturi found out about the pact, and counter-offered the chance to live among mortals if we sided with them. A few families stayed with the Bulgarians, who are now the Romanians-that was before the USSR broke up-and they died in the takeover attempt. My family, and a few others, had stupidly believed the Volturi and had fought with them against our own people. After the coup, we were actually allowed to live among mortals, but some families didn't deal well with being vampires, and broke a lot of rules, and so they were eliminated. My family, and another, the Schwartz, lived among mortals, but we followed the rules. The Volturi mostly left us alone, until they accused my father of spying on the Volturi for the Romanians. Most of the Schwartzses, along with my brothers and uncle, were killed when they tried to fight the Volturi. My father eventually surrendered, and they took him and me as prisoner. My father had never told us kids about the treaty; I didn't find it until a few months ago. Anyway, I have been living there, in Volterra, as a guinea pig for their army for the last 10 years. I was captured when I was four; since I was a half-blood, I was quarantined for about three years, until they decided I was old enough to fight and train. Have you met the Volturi?" He nodded and grimaced. _

"_It was awful. Especially the old ones. And those two twins.""Jane and Demitri. Yeah. Well, they needed to test their powers on someone, and the half-blooded Jew prisoner was good a test subject as any. So that's what I've been doing for 10 years. Yep." She said, as she watched his expression change from anger to horror and back to anger. _

"_So, you're Jewish? What's that like?"_

"_So, you're Indian. What's that like?"_

"_Sorry, but I get the idea. I mean, I don't understand much about your religion; can you tell me how that fits in with being a vampire?"_

'_Well, it really has nothing to do with being a vampire. It's just my belief system; it helps me to remember that us good vampires choose this life for a reason; that reason is different for everyone, but for me, it was because I didn't choose it, I was born into it, but I can still live my life, as long as that is, being the best person I can be and doing some good in the world while I am in it. I think that's all any of us can hope for in the end. And then when the Savior comes, even the good vampires might have a shot at a happy afterlife. That's just me, though."_

"_Yeah, makes sense. So, um, like Nessie can read people's thoughts, and Bella can shield people and Alice can tell the future. Do you have any powers?"_

"_Yes, but I don't like to use them. One is that I can jump*really* high. Like, about 6 feet in the air. Plus, I can make myself disappear. You want to see?" Jacob nodded. Bella clapped, and Edward nodded, too. _

"_We all want to see. Alice, Mira's going to make herself disappear. Come watch." Both Jasper and Alice ran into the living room, with Emmett following close behind. Mira sighed. _

"_Ok, I'll need to stand up. Someone mention something that might make me mad."_

"_Picture that the Volturi changed their minds, and are coming back for you," said Jasper._

"_Oooh, good one. Ok." She closed her eyes for a few moments. After about 15 seconds, first her hands then her legs, then the rest of her body was invisible. _

"_Awesome," said Jasper and Emmett at the same time. A sound of throat-clearing came from the other side of the room. They all turned to see Mira, standing there, plain as day. _

"_Yeah, I discovered that one last year. It's fun, but somehow I always seem to end up at the opposite place from where I started." _

"_That has to be a great thing when you're in battle, though," said Jasper._

"_I hope to never have to use it in battle. But yes, when I was training, it came in handy."_

"_I bet it did. Want to come work with Emmett and me? We're training today, actually. Planning to hunt tomorrow."_

"_No, thanks. I told Alice I'd go shopping with her. Maybe next time, though?""Sure." The boys trooped out the garage door again. Alice squealed and put her arms around Mira._

"_Oh, we'll have sooo much fun. I took the liberty of Googling the local high school; they wear uniforms, but don't worry, I can make uniforms look chic. Plus, you'll need stuff for the rest of the year." Alice was already planning. _

"_One more thing, Alice. How do you think I'd look with caramel highlights?" Alice hugged her tightly this time. _

"_I think I love you already. Let's see if Esme or Rosalie is up for shopping." She bounded off, practically skipping with delight. _

_Edward spoke up. "I think you just made Alice's year. I hope you're sincere; her feelings are easily hurt."_

"_Of course I am. I never had a sister; I get three in one day, and so different. I don't mind being her Barbie doll; I also never had a mother, so I hope she can teach me a few things. I feel drab and plain; I am already freakish, let's see if a makeover can't at least HELP the situation." She stalked off after Alice, who she could hear talking in low, excited tones to Esme. " No, we'll be back tonight. I know. I promise, I'll keep her in my sight at all times. Just a few things." Esme smiled at Mira. _

"_We were just talking about your shopping trip. I'd love to go, but I want to start packing things up for the move. Why don't you see if Bella wants to go, or maybe you two should just go on your own? Alice can look out for you; she's quite capable. Carlisle said the Volturi left some money for you; I can give you some now, but I am sure Carlisle will set you up with a bank account. Of course, Alice can loan you some, too, and you can pay her back after the move. It's up to you."_

"_I'd rather have my own money. That way, I know what my limit is, and I can prioritize. Then, if we something truly delightful, maybe Alice can chip in for that, and I'll only owe her for that." The women nodded. _

"_Good idea. Stay here with Esme; I will go find Rose and Bella. Meet me in the garage as soon as you can; mine's the yellow Porsche." _

"_You have a yellow Porsche?" _

"_Yep. Gift from Edward. Long story. I'll tell you later. Meet me there."_

"_Ok." Esme had disappeared into her bedroom while Alice stalked down the stairs. Esme reappeared a few minutes later with an envelope. _

"_Here you go. Don't let Alice talk you into spending it all in one place. She can be overwhelming at times. Have fun!"_

" _I will. Thank you. Um, can you write down the phone number here, in case we get seperated or something?"_

"_Yes, but don't worry, Alice will give you an extra cell phone. We ordered one extra for Emmett, because he always loses things, but it's yours now. It'll have the home phone, everyone's numbers, and Carlisle's office number at the hospital. Just in case." _

"_Great. Thanks." She took the envelope and bounded down the stairs to meet Alice. She could hear Alice waiting for her in the garage. _

"_Ok, no one wants to come shopping, although Rosalie wants us to look at some sunglasses for her. Black ones with diamonds at the temple. She showed me an ad." The girls climbed into her car, and an hour and a half later, they were in Seattle, at a higher-end mall. _

_The End._

_Stay Tuned for Part Three. _


	3. Chapter 3

The Guardian, Part 3-Always and Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters. They are the personal property of Stepheine Meyer and the film franchise. I only own Mira Schwartz. Thanks!

Author's note: Sorry this is dragging. I think I may have only one more installment. Please read and review; if I can find ways to compact this series, I'd love to.

11 PM

Cullen Compound

Forks, WA

Alice and Mira entered the house bogged down with shopping bags. It looked like their excursion took them from Seattle all the way up the Peninsula towards home. It also appeared that they had not only shopped at malls and boutiques, but also drove up the yearly earnings for Target by the two of them alone. They were all smiles, high with the joy of shop therapy and girly talk. Esme and Rosalie met them in the hallway.

"Wow, what a haul. You ladies were gone for awhile, I was beginning to worry," said Esme. She stepped forward to take a bag that Alice had in her mouth.

"Thanks, Esme. I know, but believe it or not, this isn't everything we wanted, either. I did call; did Jasper tell you? I called him when we stopped to eat in Bellingham."

"Yes, he did, but that was still an hour ago. I hope you didn't overwhelm Mira. But thank you for remembering to let her eat." The women put the bags in Mira's room and sat down on the bed and in a chair in the room. No one had had time to move things around; it still had a lot of Edward in it. Edward had chosen the armchair; a deep red velvet wingback. Mira and Alice quickly divided the bags; Alice took her packages to her room with the promise to be right back, as it was assumed that Rosalie and Esme wanted to see what they'd bought. Mira had excused herself to the restroom. By the time she was finished, Alice was back, dragging Bella with her.

"I found Bella. Ok, everyone ready for the fashion show?" She was almost glowing with excitement. Mira grimaced; she was tired, and would've rather just shown everything as she pulled it out of the bag and hung it up.

"Alice, can't I just show it off as I hang it up? I mean, it's all going to be packed away in a few days anyway, right?" Alice grimaced, and thought for a minute.

"Ok, I guess that's all right. Besides, some of it you might as well not even put away; just keep it in the tissue paper until it comes time to pack it up."

"Great. Thanks, Alice. Rosalie, can you hand me the Gap bag, please? I think that's stuff I could wear the next week and a half." Alice nodded in agreement as Rose handed her the bag. She reached in and unearthed a deep blue sweater. She held it against her chest so they could see how it looked with her skin.

"That's great with your hair," said Bella.

"Same color as your eyes," said Rosalie. Esme just nodded. Mira had folded it and placed it in the dresser.

"Thanks. I got a few pairs of jeans; it was so hard to find them long at the mall. I only found three pairs that fit well." She unfurled them to show the ladies; two pairs were dark washed, boot-cut jeans, and the third was an acid-washed flare leg. They would both look well on her. "And all three match the sweater." She reached for Macy's bag that was on the floor near her feet. She pulled out something wrapped in tissue.

"Oh, yes. Alice made me get a party dress. She said it might be appropriate for school dances and stuff. It's actually really nice." She had unwrapped the tissue to reveal a white, long Grecian-style dress that could be dressed up or down. She re-wrapped it carefully, put it back in it's bag, and slid the bag under the bed. She turned to Alice. "Can we finish this is the morning? I'm really tired, actually. But I am super-excited to try some of this stuff on tomorrow." Alice furrowed her brow, and then nodded. "Yes, I forgot you actually have to sleep. We'll leave you alone now; tomorrow, let's go to the drugstore since we didn't make it today. We'll go to the one in town."

"Ok. Thanks, Alice. I had a really great time today. It was fun." Mira hugged Alice and then waved as everyone left the room. They could hear the bathroom door open and the sound of the faucet running.

The women trooped downstairs. Carlisle smiled at Alice.

"Did you ladies have fun?"

"Yes. You'll be glad to know that she and I bonded, AND we were super-polite. I think she's going to be just fine.""Thank you, Alice. Can you and Rosalie help her set up a bank account tomorrow? Jasper and Bella are going to get her some paperwork; adoption forms and the like so she can start school when we get to Hanover. Edward asked that you not keep her out all day again; he wants to talk to her about Nessie.""No problem. To all of it. Rose and I will take her out after breakfast; we'll have her home after lunch."

The Next Day

Mira came downstairs dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She saw Edward playing with Nessie in the backyard and went out to talk to him.

"Hi, Mira. Everyone went hunting; Alice said to ask you to be ready when she got back. Which should be like, one hour." Mira nodded.

"Is Carlisle with them? I wanted to talk to him."

"Yeah. If I had known, I'd have asked him to stay."

"It's OK. Hi, Nessie." She picked up the baby and cuddled her to her face. Nessie cooed.

"Same," said Nessie. She patted Mira's face.

"Alike," replied Mira. She sighed and put the baby back down on the ground.

"I'm hungry; do you want anything? Does Nessie need to eat? I can make something."

"No, Bella feed her earlier." He was looking at her; trying to read her expression. She shrugged at him and went back in the house.

When the others returned, they found Mira in the sitting room, sitting alone in the dark, fully dressed.

"Why are you sitting in the dark? Where's Edward and Nessie?" asked Bella.

"I was just thinking. I think better in the dark. Nessie fell asleep, so Edward took her home. We had a nice chat, though." She sighed and flipped on the light next to the couch.

"How was your hunt?"

"Great." Everyone nodded, they were all looking at her.

"I'm really OK; like I said, just thinking. It's been a crazy past few days. I'm just trying to sort things out in my head." Emmett and Rosalie had disappeared up the stairs, Alice was standing in the middle of the room, Carlisle and Esme had sat on the couch next to her, and Jasper had sat down in an armchair. Bella stood in the doorway, looking concerned. They all nodded. It made sense.

"Um, I'd like to speak with Esme and Carlisle alone, if that's OK, before we all go anywhere."

"Of course, dear." Alice, Bella, and Jasper filed out of the room. They heard Bella leave to go to the cottage.

Mira turned to face the adults.

"Ok. Alice told me that Bella and Jasper were going to see someone about paperwork. I was wondering if we couldn't go ahead and just make it official. Um, I guess what I mean is, can they have my name hyphenated? Can I be, officially, like, a Cullen? Is that OK?" Carlisle and Esme looked at each other for a moment, while processing what she was saying. Esme nodded slightly at Carlisle. He smiled and touched her head.

"Of course. We wouldn't have asked you to do that; are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Yes. That's one of the things I was thinking about. I don't remember my father; so his memory won't feel like it's being stained or whatever. My life as Mira Schwartz has up until now been pretty bad. Maybe life as Mira Cullen could be better. Also, Carlisle. I think I may actually be sick. Can you check me out?""Of course, dear. Esme, can you grab my bag? And ask Jasper to come here. What seems to be the problem?""Just really tired. I have a dull pain in my stomach, too. I have a regular appetite, but it feels kind of like something is sitting on me. I don't have a fever, I don't think. My normal is 97.6." He nodded. Esme returned with his medical bag. She sat at next to her as Carlisle stuck the thermometer under her tongue. He used his stethoscope to listen to her stomach and heart. Jasper came in then.

"Jasper, when you and Bella see your contact, please have Mira's name listed as Schwartz hyphen Cullen. Is that right?" Carlisle looked at her. She shook her head and mumbled around the thermometer. "Dust Cullen." Jasper looked from Carlisle to Esme, who nodded. "Ok, then." He nodded at Jasper, who shrugged and left the room. Alice came in then, looking concerned. "Carlisle, is everything OK?" He sighed. He pulled the thermometer from her mouth and read it.

"I don't know. Your temperature is a little high. You seem to be breathing fine, and I can't find anything wrong with your stomach, at least on the surface. Let me feel your lymph nodes." Mira sat forward while Alice frowned. Carlisle checked her lymph nodes as well as her pulse.

"When did you say your last hunt was? I think you might have some kind of vitamin deficiency.""Over a year." He nodded. He turned to Alice.

"Do we still have any blood product we gave to Nessie and Bella?" Alice looked at Esme.

"I think so. I'll go see what I can find."

"Thanks, Alice. Mira, dear. I understand your feelings about what you eat and your feelings about drinking blood. But you can't forget that you ARE half-vampire, and you need to feed that part of you, too, both in the literal and emotional sense, all right? I think it's a vitamin deficiency, that's all. We had to give Bella and Nessie some blood before and after the birth; I think we still have some in the fridge. I want you to drink a pint. Just a pint, OK? Then, I want you to promise me you'll hunt more often."

"I promise." Alice came back with a Styrofoam cup with a straw; just like the one Bella used. She handed it to Mira, and sat next to her.

"It helps if you hold your nose." Alice put a hand on her shoulder. The girl grimaced and screwed up her face as if she had bitten into a lemon. She brought the straw to her lips and guzzled it in two big gulps. She shuddered, and her eyes fluttered close. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"That wasn't so bad, I guess," she said. Carlisle looked her over; she instantly seemed to perk up. "Thank you, Alice. I am feeling better, Carlisle. I totally promise to hunt more often; I am sorry to worry everyone. Maybe I should have Edward go with me; he didn't go with you guys this morning. Maybe we can go this evening." Carlisle picked up his supplies and began cleaning them with some rubbing alcohol. From the other room, Jasper called to Alice. "Do I have to leave? I smell human blood." Everyone laughed as he came near the doorway. He saw Mira sitting on the couch with the now-empty cup on the coffee table in front of her. He edged in the room a bit more.

"Is everything OK?" Everyone nodded.

"Yup. Apparently, I had a vitamin deficiency from not consuming blood for over a year. We just remedied that. I'd have saved you sip if I knew you'd wanted it." He chuckled at her.

"No. I just remember from before, when Bella was still human, I'd have problems with the smell of the blood. So I wanted to make sure I didn't need to excuse myself." Mira shook her head.

"Don't think so. But thanks for letting me know. If I ever bleed, I'll remember to steer clear of Jasper." Everyone laughed. Carlisle checked her temperature one more time.

"Back down. I think it helped, thank you." Mira nodded, and stood up. She walked out of the room and rinsed the cup out in the sink and flushed it with bleach. Then she took the cup outside and threw it in the large dumpster. When she came back inside, Alice and Rosalie were waiting for her. Bella was there, too, waiting for Jasper to get his car keys.

"Hey, Bella. How's it going?" She and Bella hadn't spent any time alone yet. She would've liked to have had time to talk to Bella, get to know her, as she the next closest in age, and to pick her brain to find out WHY she had become a vampire by choice. Maybe after the move, when things settled down more. Rosalie was looking impatient.

"Can we go, please?" Rose asked Alice.

"Why the sudden hurry to leave?"

"They just put out the new summer dresses at that boutique in town. If we don't hurry, the pretty one's will be sold."

Alice rolled her eyes. Only Rosalie would think of that.

"Mira, please hurry up and get your stuff so that our dear sister doesn't go into fits." Rose stuck her tongue out at Alice. Mira ran out of the room, flew up the stairs, grabbed the purse she and Alice had bought the day before, smoothed her hair, and ran back downstairs. Rosalie was already in Alice's car, buckled in the front seat. The two others hurried through the garage door and into the car.

"We can't take too long, Rose. I promised Carlisle I'd have Mira back early this afternoon. Apparently, Edward wants to pick her brain about her time with the Volturi. And what's it like to be a half-blood. I think he wants tips on helping Nessie as she grows up."

"Oh."

"So, I am thinking that while Mira and I are at the bank, you can go to the boutique. Then we need to hit the drugstore, and by then, it should be time to come home." Rose nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

"Yep. Rose, can I give you a suggestion? If they have something with reds, it'd look good with your coloring." A smile played at Rose's lips, the new girl was giving HER fashion advice?

"This is your influence, Alice?""No, Mira actually has really good taste on her own. I am just helping her to elevate it.""Okaaayyy," said Rose, as if she didn't really believe it. Alice expertly parked the car in front of a mini-mall, and turned off the engine.

"Is this OK, Rosalie?""I think I can handle walking half a block."

"Just checking. Come on, Mira."

One hour later

The girls returned to the house, laden with packages. As Alice pulled into the garage, she noticed a familiar car sitting in the driveway.

"Mira, Bella's father, Charlie, stopped by. He comes by frequently to see Bella and Nessie. Please remember to be polite, OK?"

"No problem." They trooped into the house where they saw Charlie sitting on the couch, playing with Nessie. He looked up and smiled, regarding Mira with surprise and suspicion.

"Hello, Alice, Rosalie." Both girls smiled,

"Hello, Charlie," they replied in unison. They took the packages and put them in the hall closet as Mira moved toward Charlie. She extended her hand.

"Hello, I am Mira. It's nice to meet you. I understand you're Bella's father?"

"Yes. Who, exactly, are you?""Mira. Dr. Cullen and his wife just adopted me. Hey, Nessie. Hi, Edward."

"Nice to meet you." He turned to Edward.

"Another child?" he inquired.

"Yeah, having Nessie around has excited Esme. Problem is, they never seem to adopt young children. Though Mira is just 14." She nodded. Edward shrugged. Charlie sat down on the armchair Edward indicated, and began to play with the baby. A few minutes later, Bella and Jasper came home. They heard Bella call from the hallway. "Hey, Dad. Let me use the bathroom, and I'll be right out." They heard the bathroom door close. Mira looked questioningly at Alice, who shook her head almost imperceptibly, and whispered "Tell you later." Mira nodded at her. A minute later, Bella came into the living room. Mira noticed her eyes were suddenly an odd shade of brown; must have something to do with her sudden need to use the bathroom. As Bella began chatting with Charlie, Jasper went outside, and Alice and Mira excused themselves upstairs. The two girls holed up in Mira's bathroom. Alice pulled out some makeup she had stocked in Mira's vanity, and began to do her face.

"So, obviously Bella can't tell Charlie that she's now a vampire. So we help her to kind of appear more human like in ways that we can. Hence the brown contact lenses-that's what her bathroom break was for. Thank you for not saying anything."

"No problem. What does Charlie think? I mean, to explain the differences?""Carlisle told him she was really sick. Which is technically true-she was really sick during her pregnancy. It's basically a really long recovery. That's one of the major reasons we need to move; Charlie is getting really suspicious. He knows about Jacob Black, and seems OK with that, so I personally think he could handle more, but I know Carlisle is concerned about the Volturi and what they'd think of a mortal knowing about us."

"Oh, yeah. That'd be problematic." Alice finished her work and stepped back to admire.

"Looking good. You're so cute! I love that you let me do your face. No one else will."

"It's fun. I guess we should go back down. I did promise Edward I'd talk to him."

"Yeah. I'll stay with Bella while you two go talk." The girls headed downstairs. Edward stood up when they got to the living room.

"It was great to see you, Charlie. I'm going outside with Mira and the guys. We're going to teach Mira how to play baseball."

"Yup." When they got outside, Edward and Mira sat on the grass, watching the boys play.

"Is this OK? We can go to the cottage so you don't get grass stains. Alice will shoot me."

"No, it's cool. I'm still a kid; if she can't handle a little dirt, she's in trouble." Edward laughed.

"So, I just wanted to ask you a few questions, while we still have time to talk before the moving craziness begins. We've been moving for several decades now; you'd think we have it figured out. Anyway, my biggest concern is that Nessie is going to be OK? I mean, physically, and emotionally. What can we do to make the lines between vampire and human a little easier to handle?"

"Well, firstly, I think you guys are good parents. And you're lucky to have the support of the family. It's good that you are giving her the oatmeal and stuff; when it comes time for her to start school, it's going to be imperative for her well-being that she has an ability to eat the same foods as everyone else. I mean, at home it's fine if she drinks blood all day, every day after awhile, but she really needs to be able to handle that. Also, try to let her do as many normal, human things as possible, even when she's little-I can help here-things like ballet lessons, swim lessons, Mommy and me, stuff like that. It helps if you can socialize with other's. I mean, I know that's pretty basic, but it seems like her vampire half is stronger right now, and if she's going to make it in the outside world OK, she needs to hone her human half as quickly-and deftly-as possible. Exposing her to all kinds of smells and sights and sounds now is key, I think. School will be tough; if she's anything like me, by the time she's in the third grade, she will basically have the body of an older teenager, and by the time she's in middle school, she'll be the size of a fully grown adult. Um, you might have to talk to Carlisle about what kind of human conditions would mimic that in a child; I understand there are some bone diseases that make human people grow rapidly, or just tell them she has thyroid issues. The kids will be mean; that is when you and Bella will need the coven to love her and just be there for her. I think that's the hardest part; it's tough enough being on the fringe already, and then you have to look differently. I don't know if it's possible, but perhaps Carlisle can find something out about growth stunting hormones. I hear caffeine can stunt your growth; maybe mainline her cappuccino. Totally kidding. She will most likely begin puberty early, also. For me, I was 10, but didn't start menses until this year, so that was a relief. But it might be awkward, but hopefully I'll be around to give her some tips. You can tape your breasts down with dressmakers tape-is that too much information? Sorry." Edward looked horrified. "Sorry, am I dumping all this on you too quickly?""No, no. It's good. Ok, so we've got to start socializing her. Probably should wait until we get settled in New Haven, though."

"Yeah. Edward, what's public school like?""You've never been?""No, the Volturi had some poor woman from the village come in and teach me. They told her I was sick, and that's why I couldn't go to school. That was up until last year; I have no schooling since then. I hope I can handle the course loads."

"Geez. I'm sorry. But I and the others will tutor you."

"Thanks. But, really, what's it like? Is it like on TV, with all the cool kids, and the jocks, and then the nerds off by themselves?"

"Generally. But I am at a disadvantage, see. When I went to school before I was changed, it was 1915. It was really different. Lately, I've been to high school as a vampire. For obvious reasons, I kept a distance from my fellow students."

"Except Bella?"

"Well, she pursued me. And I tried to change her mind away from me, but she was so damned insistent. I don't recommend dating until you find out how you will react to being in close quarters with humans all day, every day. Besides, Esme'll have a heart attack if Bella 2.0 happens." Mira laughed. She stared out at the boys playing in front of them.

"So, the day I came here, what were you all doing in the meadow?"

"Mostly waiting for you. But we were playing baseball."

"I love baseball. Think they'd let me play?""Might not be a good idea. Emmett can get competitive, even with us.""He hasn't seen me play yet. Remember, I can make myself invisible. And I can jump *really* high."

"I say kick his butt. Good luck." Mira stood up and jumped straight into the air. She landed about four inches from Emmett's face.

"I want to play. Need a hand?" He smiled at her and nodded. He motioned for Jasper and Edward to come over.

"If you want to play, we need even numbers. Can you play, too, Edward? You can be on my team, and Jasper and Mira can be on a team." Mira shook her head.

"I want Edward on my team."

"Fair enough. Just a forewarning, though. He's no Cy Cobb." Mira shrugged.

"Where should I go?" she asked Edward.

"Um, can you do the outfield? I'll do infield, and Emmett will pitch. Jasper's at bat."

"Awesome. Ok, boys, get ready to lose to a girl." Emmett snorted, and replied, "Good luck with that. I haven't lost a game yet."

"Well, then. Consider this your physical education." She ran out to the middle of the outfield area. They began the game, and Mira caught the ball and threw it back to Emmett or Jasper every time, faster than anyone else. She could soar high to get the high balls, she would hit the ground to catch the bunts, and could apparently fly when she went invisible. By the time it was her turn to bat, the score was an even 0-0. She let Edward bat first, while Jasper threw the ball. Halfway through their makeshift game, Esme and Carlisle had come out to the yard to watch. By now, Bella, Alice and Nessie joined them. Alice was trying to get Rosalie to come out, too. They clapped and laughed when she caught the ball, and gasped when she threw it back so quickly and deftly. She seemed to be naturally gifted, as if she was born to play baseball. Edward scored a run, although Emmett tried to argue it; a bird had flown over the yard then and distracted him, he claimed. Mira stood her ground.

"Emmett, I didn't miss a single ball. And plenty of birds had to have flown over the lawn. Just be manly and move on. Can I go now, please?"

"Fine." He was sulky, but sighed and trotted back out to the field. Mira took the bat from the ground, tapped it against the base, and got into her position. As Jasper threw the ball, she wound up and hit it with everything she had. It flew well over Emmett's head, higher than even she could jump, and she disappeared as she ran the bases, reappearing as she rounded home. Everyone screamed and clapped; all of a sudden, Jasper called the game. Emmett came out of the forest holding the ball.

"How the hell did you hit the ball that hard? It was close to the river." He looked at her, his mouth practically hanging open.

"Years and years of untapped anger. It's a great motivator." No one had realized that the rest of the family had gathered around.

"I'll say. That was pretty impressive. Remind us when we pick teams next time," said Alice.

"Ha. She can take over for Esme as the umpire," retorted Emmett. He was still shaking his head. He reached over and mussed up her hair. "Good game, little lady. You're right; that was educational. Can you teach me to jump like that?"

"I can try. Thanks, Emmett. I'll try to drop a few next time." Everyone laughed and headed back into the house, Rosalie and Edward holding Nessie's hands in the front, then Bella and Alice, Emmett and Jasper walked and chatted with Carlisle, while Esme and Mira brought up the rear. "I've never seen Emmett lose so humbly before. How did you do it?"

"It must be my charisma. I don't know." Esme laughed.

"So, I guess this makes it official. I can stay."

"Always and forever." Everyone nodded; they'd all been listening, except for Emmett, who was still sulking internally.

"Awesome."


	4. Chapter 4

The Guardian, pt. 4-Taking Chances-

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer, author of the Twilight books. The only characters I own are Mira and the other high schoolers, who snuck in quietly and refused to leave. Please R&R! Ok, I thought this was going to be the last one, but it dragged on, so I will be posting one more...sorry!

One year later

Things were going well for the Cullen clan, all 10 of them. A large coven like theirs sometimes had issues with cohesion, but the Cullen's didn't have any problems like that. They lived together in relative harmony; sure, there was the occasional fight; what teenaged siblings _didn't_ argue?

Even the new girl, Mira, was adjusting well. We're not sure if it's Alice's influence, or just some natural charm Mira has, but high school was going GREAT. She's popular, pretty, smart, and of course, a kick-ass sister.

That afternoon, Mira burst through the front door. She saw Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward sitting in the kitchen at the table, surrounded by textbooks. Rosalie and Emmett were off on a vacation in Denali. They all looked at her in surprise.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" she asked. Edward raised his eyebrows; this was a new development. She had taken to calling Esme Mom about four months ago, but Carlisle had still been Carlisle.

"Since when do you call them Mom and Dad?" He asked her.

"Since now. Seriously, where are they? Alice, have you seen anything odd today?"

"No, why?" She replied at the same time Edward answered.

"Upstairs. I'm not sure what Carlisle is doing, but Esme is bathing Nessie."

"Major problemo. I think another clan has moved to the other side of town. You know that sprawling yellow Victorian near the knoll where Nessie's garden is? Yeah, their son comes up to me at school and is like, I can tell you're a half-blood, so I'll leave you alone. I'm not so sure about the other cheerleaders, though. So, yeah, a vampire. Or else some other kind of creature that eats humans, but not vampires. Like a zombie, maybe." She sighed while the others looked at each other worriedly. Then she plopped into the empty chair by Bella, who put a hand on hers. Nessie's garden was this beautiful, lush rose garden the girls had found on a hunting trip. The young child loved to play there, although now that would be problematic.

As if being summoned, Carlisle and Esme appeared in the kitchen. Everyone appeared grim, but Nessie reached up for Mira. She picked up the baby, and held her tightly.

"Ok?" asked Nessie. Mira shook her head. Jasper indicated for her to tell her story again.

"Ok, so after PE, this scary dude walks up to me, and get's real close. At first, I'm not paying attention, 'cause Julie is telling us about her date last night. Then I notice that he is really pale, and kind of smells odd. Then I realize that he smells like all of you- sorry. But it's Eau de Vamp. Anyway, I start freaking out in my head, 'cause I know it's like, totally scary and weird. Then he whispers in my ear, which is SUPER-freaky, since he was that close to my face," she held up her hand with her finger and thumb barely apart, " and says, "Hi, I'm new in town. You know, I saw you this morning in French, which I totally don't remember, but then Roger Perez had gotten a haircut, and he was so cute, so I was a bit distracted. Anyway, he said that since I was a half-blood, he'd leave me alone, but he wasn't "sure" about the other girls. So, of course, I run home. Please tell me you know who they are, and that they have a son with a bad sense of humor." Esme and Carlisle exchanged a look, as did the others. He shook his head.

"Crap. I knew it was bad. What are we going to do?" Carlisle furrowed his brow, as in thought.

"Well, I think we should all go over there, as a family, and introduce ourselves, and sort of feel it out. Then, I think we might have to call in reinforcements. I don't like that this young man approached you, Mira. But you seem to have handled it well. Thank you for alerting us so quickly." Jasper shook his head.

"I think we should just nip it in the bud now."

"Jasper, that is the outcome I'm hoping to avoid. Especially since we are down two people. Although I might call up and get Emmett and Rosalie's opinions. Maybe see if Tanya and the gang will help us out if we need them. IF it comes to that. I'm hoping they'll see the size of our coven and basically scare off. We really don't want to be having turf wars right now." Everyone nodded. Jasper spoke up.

"Maybe one or two of us should go do some recon before we all go. Just to figure out their comings and goings. How about me, Edward, and Mira? She can do her disappearing act and get really close." Mira looked at him, wide eyed.

"What if they smell me?"

"Well, I am surprised, actually, that this punk could smell you. Because even Bella can't. But maybe it's one of his powers, or something. But I'll be there, and trust me, if he is going to bother a sister of mine, he really will wish I killed him." Mira nodded. She appeared to think about what he said.

"Ok. I'm in. But if he gets that close to me, I can't guarantee you I won't kill him first." Esme shook her head and spoke up.

"I'm not sure if I am OK with this. Perhaps we should just all go together."

"Mom, it'll be OK. I trust that Jasper will have my back, and that Edward will be on top of everything all the time. It's what he does. He can send word back to Alice, anyway, while Carlisle is calling whomever he's going to call. If we're silent for an hour or more, send Bella and Alice out. But I doubt it'll take that long." She looked at Esme, who pursed her lips for a minute. Then Esme nodded.

"Ok, you're right. But, Edward, Jasper, promise me you'll look out for her. She's too young to be so vulnerable." Mira rolled her eyes as Edward and Jasper promised Esme. Mira turned to face Jasper.

"Let me take off my school clothes, and then we can go. I'll be right down."

"Mira, do you want to eat something before you go?"

"No, I ate an apple on the way home. I'll be OK until dinner." Esme nodded. She still didn't like it, but she knew that Jasper and Edward were very capable. Mira bounded upstairs to her bedroom; it was a bit smaller than her room in Forks had been, but this one was 100% her. Esme had allowed her to paint the walls a light purple, and she decorated kind of shabby-chic. Of course, being 15, she had posters of the hottest movie stars and boy bands all over the ceiling. Against one wall was a large desk, above which she displayed her various athletic awards, as well as the certificate she had gotten last year for Dean's list and perfect attendance. On the other wall, she had her bed; she had begged Esme for something plainer than the grand bed that they she had purchased for Edward and Bella. They had negotiated on a double sized sleigh bed; an antique to suit Esme's taste, and a style for Mira's. Next to the bed was a night table, and beyond that was a dresser that matched the bed and desk. Mira tugged on a pair of comfy jeans and a t-shirt and put her school clothes away. She tugged her hair into a ponytail, and shrugged on a hoodie. Finally, she tossed on her ratty sneakers she'd snuck home from a second-hand store; Alice would have had a heart attack if she knew Mira had actually PAID for them. She believed that Mira had inherited them from a girl on the cheerleading team. Mira looked at the mirror hanging on the closet door. She slicked on a bit of lip gloss, fixed her eye makeup, and sighed at her reflection. She was as ready as she could be. She ran down the stairs where everyone was waiting. Surprisingly, Alice didn't do a double-take at her outfit; that indicated that she was far more worried about the recent change of events.

"Ready?" She stepped forward, towards Edward, who nodded. She led the two boys out the front door and down the path that led into the forest. There, they'd be fairly secluded and safe from harm. Plus, she could go invisible without freaking people out. She motioned to Edward and Jasper to stop when they were a few feet into the trees.

"Ok. Here's how I think we should do this. I'll go invisible and get as close as I can to the house to look and listen. I'll try to keep my thoughts open to you, Edward; I know we've had issues with you being able to read me before, but I'll concentrate really hard. I think you and Jasper should take the flanks, check out the knoll and the fields for any information, and then we'll meet up after a bit. OK?"

Jasper nodded. "Are you sure we shouldn't, like, knock on the door or something?"

"Not if it goes well. Let's let Mom and Dad do that, OK? Ready?""Yeah." Jasper shrugged, as if to say that he was sorry to be ousted as the battle planner. Edward rolled his eyes at her and hissed.

'Don't call them that. It's too weird."

Mira rolled her eyes at him, but said nothing. She continued into the forest. She concentrated on listening to and for Edward; they had worked together to figure out how he could hear her thoughts if they ever needed to, for safety's sake. Like now. She didn't mean to, but somehow her thoughts turned to the recurrent idea she had that she was somehow doomed to the same fate as that of her family, and the other families she had been rescued with. Edward's harsh words smacked her back into reality.

"Mira, you cannot think that. We won't allow it. You're going to be FINE."

"Sorry. I know. I think it's habit now. I promise not to dwell on it." Instantly her thoughts turned to song lyrics. Edward sighed and turned back to Jasper. They had been discussing their Biology homework. All of a sudden, Mira stopped.

"It's time." She went invisible, and forced her mind blank. She crept forward, and sure enough, there was a small clearing that led to a path that appeared, in turn, to lead towards the house Mira had described. The boys took her flanks until they reached the very edge of the forest near a clearing. They crept silently forward; Edward hid behind a tree while Jasper ran towards the backyard. Mira snuck up towards the house, pausing outside an open window. She could hear some voices inside. She tuned her ears to listen, and called for Edward in her thoughts.

"Right here. Jasper's still in the forest; it looks like things are OK in the garden and the back forest. He's coming around to meet me. Just listen. I'll be sending word back to Carlisle."

"Ok." They fell silent then, as Mira sat down on the grass to listen. The voices in the room sounded male; one older and one slightly younger.

The older voice spoke first. "Son, what did you do?" The younger voice responded.

"I just talked to the half-blood. Look, if there's a coven with a half-vampire, they're probably too weak to fight much. I'm not worried. But, listen. This half blood is the Volturi girl we saw. I think we should try to get her over here."

"That would be a great addition for the coup. But how do we get her?"

"I called the Romanians. They'll be here soon. Since they signed the original treaty, they technically own her. The Stregoni's have little claim." Edward could hear Mira sigh.

"I don't know if I like this. Why is this important to you?"

"I just think that she could be an effective tool for a takeover. If we want the Volturi out, we need her. She knows their secrets."

"Well, just be careful. I think you're wrong about the other coven; I have heard they are large. And powerful. The patriarch has a lot of friends in high places."

"I'll be careful." It sounded like a TV flipped on then. Edward called for Mira. She sent back a message.

"I need a minute." It sounded like she was sobbing. She was still in invisible mode; Edward couldn't see her through the trees. She stood up and flew over to the trees where Edward and Jasper waited. As she reappeared, they could tell she had been crying. Jasper looked at Edward; he shrugged at Jasper and put an arm around Mira.

"Let's go back. Carlisle is upset, but he'll know what to do. Why don't you let Jasper hold your hand?" She took Jasper's hand and they ran ahead of Edward, who was involved in a quick, heated cell phone conversation with Carlisle. As Edward ambled through the forest, they made a plan.

"I'm going to call our Romanian friends and find out what the hell is going on. I need you to call Emmett and Rose; we need the whole coven. Maybe it'd be a good idea to call Tanya and their clan, and whomever else we rustle up."

"How about Jacob? Maybe some of the pack can fly in."

"I don't know yet. Let's get everyone back and we'll talk."

"OK. Jasper and Mira should be there in a minute. She's pretty upset."

"I bet. I'll have Esme sit with her. Or Alice."

"Or both. See you in a minute."

"Ok. Here's Jasper and Mira." Carlisle's phone went off then, and Edward began to run through the field. He came through the front door as Mira sat down on the living room floor next to Alice. She looked around at the family. They were all somber. She saw Edward standing in the doorway, his arm around Bella.

Mira spoke up. "What are we going to do?"

Carlisle talked back, "Nothing until the others get here. Edward will call Emmett and Rosalie; as soon as they get here, I'm going to ask Emmett to enroll at the high school. I know you're capable of taking care of yourself, but Esme thinks it's a good idea." Esme nodded. Mira looked at her and smiled.

"OK. How long until the other's get here? And what others?"

"Other covens. Probably a week. No more than that. I am waiting for the Romanians to call me."

"Ok. Why do they think that our coven couldn't fight them well?"

"Not sure. I am a little offended that they think merely being a Stregoni makes you incapable of fighting, but I guess they'll find out."

"I see."

"One more thing, Mira. I don't think it's a good idea for you to go over to your young man's house tonight. I'm very sorry, but if these vampires are out hunting, they may target you. Perhaps the young man can come here, and you could study in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, I'll call him." She sounded disappointed.

"It's just for a week, OK?"

"I know. I'll call him." She looked at Alice, who smiled and shrugged.

"Ok, everyone else. I need you to be on alert. Please hunt in groups, and if you see, hear, or smell anything, even if it's small, please tell me. Thanks." The phone rang in his study; he flew down the hall. Esme followed him; Alice and Jasper sat quietly on the couch, and Bella and Edward took Nessie upstairs to their bedroom. Edward mentioned something about calling Emmett. Mira was still sitting on the floor, staring straight ahead. When she didn't move for several minutes, Alice became a little worried. She slipped off the couch and sat down next to her.

"Are you OK?"

"No. They want me to join them. They hate my family. We're going to fight. I don't know what to do. I hate causing problems." She ran a hand through her ponytail and shook her head.

"We won't let them just take you. Maybe we should call the Volturi and tell them there's a mutiny underfoot, and let them deal with it."

"Maybe. You should tell Carlisle that." Alice tugged at her ponytail. Mira smiled at her.

"Alice, I gotta make some calls." She stood up and walked into the kitchen. A few moments later, she and Jasper could hear her voice trilling.

"Coach Donaldson? Mira Cullen. Yeah, I'm SO sorry I had to miss practice. Something came up at home. Yeah, yeah, I'll have my mom or dad write a note. Yes, I will. Ok, Thanks. Again, I'm so sorry. Bye." They heard her sigh hugely, and then the phone slam down. A few moments later, they heard her voice, a little lower this time.

"Hi, Mrs. Jones? This is Mira Cullen. Is Frank home? Thank you. Frank? It's Mira. Yeah, no, something came up at home, and Daddy wanted me to come home. I can't come over to study tonight, but mom and dad said you could come here if you'd like. No, no, my brother isn't here. Well, not Edward. Just Jasper," she laughed, "No, that's not too early; we generally eat at 5 anyway, before Dad goes to do evening rounds. Ok, I'll see you at 6. Ok. Bye." A moment later, she appeared at the living room threshold. She looked at Alice, her expression a mix of emotions. "Alice, can you help me?" Alice looked at Jasper, who nodded. She stood up and smiled. "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I figure if I keep acting normal, I'll be OK." "Good idea." The girls headed up the stairs, into Mira's room, and flopped on her bed. Alice sat cross-legged against the wall, and Mira lay across the bed, and put her head on Alice's lap. The girls sat like that for a few minutes. Finally, Mira breathed in hard, and then sat up. "Ok, let's get to work. I need you to fix my face. Should I leave my hair down, or what? Wait, does this count as a date? 'Cause I kinda like Frank, but Carlisle might wig out. Actually, Esme would wig before he does, but anyway…" Alice had scooted to the edge of the bed, and was looking at her with her eyebrows raised.

"Calm down. No, it's not a date, and I won't say anything to either Esme or Carlisle. Secondly, I think you should just comb out your hair; keep it casual, 'cause you're just studying. Thirdly, *I*, personally, think it might be a good idea to stick some cookie dough in the oven. When a boy comes, you should always have something baking, at least, according to Cosmo, you should." Mira nodded. They went into the bathroom. Alice fixed Mira's face, and then sent her downstairs. On her way down, Mira stopped by Carlisle's office and knocked on the door. Esme opened it.

"Hello, Mira, dear. Come in." Mira followed Esme, and sat down erect in the chair she indicated. She looked from Esme to Carlisle, then sighed, and shook out her shoulders.

"Carlisle, has Alice spoken to you yet?"

"No, why?"

"She had a good idea. She thinks we should call the Volturi and tell them about the coup plot, and let them deal with it. I think that may be a good idea; I can call Aro if you want." Carlisle looked like he was considering what she was saying. He finally shook his head.

"Not yet. Let me make some more calls, and see what Tanya says. I know you haven't met her or her family yet; I think you'll like them. But I'd still like to have her opinion. Besides, if we do contact the Volturi, I'd rather do it." Mira nodded.

"Ok. Please, Carlisle, if I can help, please tell me how."

"Definitely."

"Oh, also. Can one of you write me a note to give to Coach Donaldson? I had to miss practice to spy. Also, Frank Jones is coming over to study at 6. I'll make sure he's gone by 9. We're doing Shakespeare in our English class, and we have to annotate, and then write our own sonnets next week, so I'm helping him with Iambic pentameter. Mom, can we use the garage to practice our duet for music class? I don't want to wake up Nessie or anything. Is that OK?"

"Yes. Thank you, that should be fine. One of us will write a note to Coach Donaldson, although it's an extracurricular so I am a little confused as to why you would need one."

"Because cheerleading makes up for my PE credit. So I have to have a certain amount of attendance, just like a regular class."

"I see. Ok, it's almost time for me to go back to the hospital, so please excuse me." Mira stood to leave.

"Of course. Thank you." She left then. Alice met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Alice. I told Carlisle what you said about the Volturi. I think he wants to wait a bit, and see what happens. Thanks for helping me get ready. Can you distract Edward if he comes downstairs?"

"Thank you, you're welcome, and yes."

"You are my weirdest sister, you know?"

"But you love me."

"Yes, I do. Ok, he's going to be here in 15 minutes. I can't find my English binder; it's the purple one. I think I left it on the table this afternoon when I got home. Have you seen it?"

"No. Sorry. I'll look through our things, though," said Alice as she bounded up the stairs.

"I'll ask Edward and Bella." She turned and followed Alice upstairs. Alice entered the bedroom she shared with Jasper, as Mira stopped in front of Edward and Bella's room. She knocked lightly, knowing that Edward probably had seen her there, anyway. Bella answered.

"Bella, did you or Edward pick up a purple notebook earlier?" she whispered. Bella shrugged, and held up one finger. She turned to the stack of textbooks on a nearby dresser. She sorted through the pile, then turned back to the door where Mira was standing, holding the binder. She handed it to Mira.

"Thanks, Bella." Bella nodded, and closed the door lightly. Nessie had been sleeping lightly lately, though they were all unsure as to why. Mira shrugged at the closed door and went to find Alice. She found Alice standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring into space. "Alice?" Mira reached out and touched Alice. Alice shuddered.

"Sorry. I think I just saw that boy. You know, the vampire one you were spying on earlier? He's sniffing around here. I'm going to go get Carlisle and Jasper." Mira nodded. "Do you want me to get Edward and Bella?"

"No. It should be fine, you should go downstairs and get things set up. Just study as normal; we'll take care of it."

"Ok." The girls split up. Mira could hear Alice hissing at Jasper. A few moments later, Carlisle's voice joined in. Then, Mira heard the back door open. Jasper's voice shook her out of her reverie.

"I'm going out to look around. Stay here. Look out for the boy who's coming over; it might be best if you have Alice meet him and walk him to the door. I know it's too late to call him. Lock the door when he gets here; don't let him leave alone until and unless I get back and give the all-clear, OK?" Jasper had never spoken to her like this; she immediately understood that he was very serious.

"I understand. Do you need me to do anything?"

"No, thank you. Just keep him alive, OK?"

"Ok. Thanks, Jasper." He disappeared into the dusk. A few minutes later, she heard an old car engine pull up the long driveway. Mira looked out the window at the familiar, warm cocoa-colored face that smiled at her. She ran out the kitchen door onto the driveway to meet Frank. He waved at her. She slyly glanced around just to make sure; she didn't see anything. Not even Jasper. She smiled and waved back. From the front door, she could feel Alice's eyes on her. A moment later, Frank let himself out of his car as Carlisle backed his car out. Frank walked to where Mira was standing, and waved to Carlisle. Carlisle rolled down his window.

"Hello, son. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you for asking. Mira, when Jasper gets back, please ask him to call me."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." He put the window up and continued down the drive and out onto the road. She took Frank by the hand and led him up the long driveway, through the garage, and into the kitchen, where Esme was standing. She had put a plate of cut-up vegetables out, and some juice on the table. She smiled at the kids. Mira dropped Frank's hand, and indicated that he should sit at the table.

"Hi, Mom. This is Frank Jones. Frank, this is my mom, Esme."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Frank. Here are some snacks for you; Mira, please don't stay up too late. Emmett and Rose will be here in the morning. Did Carlisle speak with you before he left?""Yes, Mom. Don't worry, I won't stay up too late, I promise. Thank you for the snacks. Have a good evening."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. My mom needs me home by 9:30, so we won't be too late."

"Thank you." She left the kids alone. They sat at the table.

"Who's Emmet and Rose?"

"More siblings. They've been attending a private school and wanted to finish out the term. They have been staying with relatives. Apparently, daddy is unimpressed with the level of education they're getting there, and Mom misses them anyway, so they're coming here. They'll be starting school with us. Their old school was on quarters, so they've finished. I am unsure as to why Daddy is bringing them now, but I think that Emmett was having a hard time adjusting. Our aunts are unmarried, and have only girls, so I think he was feeling a bit outnumbered."

"Oh, well. Can't wait to meet him."

"Well, they'll be here tomorrow, apparently. I guess they're flying in late. So, on to Shakespeare. Have you annotated Act 3 yet?" Mira and Frank studied for an hour before they were interrupted by Jasper bursting through the door, followed by Carlisle. Mira looked at Jasper, searching his face for any sign of trouble. It was blank.

"I'll get Edward." Jasper spoke to no one in particular. Carlisle nodded, and stopped in the kitchen.

"Hello again, children."

"Hi, dad. Is everything OK?""Yes. You should finish studying; your brothers and I will fill you in later. It's nothing major, just something happened at work and I want to tell you about it."

"Ok. Daddy, this is Frank Jones. Frank, this is my father, Carlisle."

"Nice to formally meet you, Sir. You and your wife have a lovely home."

"Thank you. Have you met Esme?"

"Yes. Mira introduced me earlier."

"Yep. I'll come upstairs in a minute; I think Frank has to get home soon anyway, and we're just about done with "Romeo and Juliet." I don't think that we'll have time to work on our music."

"Very good. Thank you. Excuse me, please, dear. It was nice to meet you, son."

"Likewise." Carlisle left the room then; he would never get used to the nuances of teenagers and awkward introductions. Mira looked at Frank.

"Your family is a little…"

"Strange?"

"I was going to say formal."

"Yes. Dad believes in that old saying about killing people with kindness. Anyway, I guess it's better than most."

"And you're all adopted, right?"

"Yep. Except Bella and Nessie, of course."

"Right." They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Frank kept moving his eyes from his notebook to her face.

" So, Mira. Can I ask you to go with me to the dance this Friday?"

"Yes. I'll ask if I can go; I don't think it'll be a problem, but some friends of the family are coming to visit, so Daddy might want me to stay. Can I let you know tomorrow?"

"Yes. Um, I should actually get going. I told my mom I'd pick up some milk and stuff at the store before I got home."

"Ok. Let me walk you out." They both stood up at the same time. Mira led him out the garage door and onto the driveway. Frank leaned in to kiss her as she turned to go inside. Mira stood rigidly as his lips brushed hers lightly.

"See you tomorrow, Mira."

"Bye." She waved, turned, and ran inside. Alice was standing in the kitchen, smirking. Mira smiled at her, it was obvious she'd been spying.

"Mira, is there anything you'd like to share with your favorite sister?"

"I knew you were spying on me, I could feel it. I guess I don't have to tell you, but I think he just kissed me. Don't tell Carlisle. Or Esme, for that matter. Actually, tell no one."

Alice smiled.

"He most certainly kissed you. But don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Jasper is chomping at the bit upstairs, let's go before we have to give him CPR." They headed for the stairs.

"Alice, what is it like? Kissing a vampire, I mean. I mean, I wonder what he feels."

"I don't know; you're not actually a vampire, and I wouldn't kiss you anyway. You're not really my type."

"Shut up. You know what I mean."

"You should probably ask Jasper or Emmett. Or ask Edward; that'd be a RIOT." The girls entered Carlisle's study, giggling.

"Yeah, he'd LOVE that."

"What would be a riot?" asked Jasper.

"Nothing. Just girl talk," answered Alice.

"What's up, Jas?" asked Mira.

"The punk was behind the house. I was able to scare him off, but I tracked him a bit. He didn't go back to the house; he seemed to go into town. I think he was hunting." Mira sighed.

"That's actually what I wanted to say to you all. Mira, you might want to sit down," she did, looking worriedly at Alice, "Today at work, we had a girl brought in. She had been bitten and did not make it. It was Julie Woods. I am so sorry, Mira. But this makes it a little more urgent that we get rid of these vampires before more innocent lives are lost." Mira had gone white.

"When, Carlisle? I just saw her after lunch; it was like, 1:30."

"I think she came in at 5; we think she had been killed at 3. Near the high school, which is why Esme wants Emmett, and Rose, too if she will, to enroll with you. I had to tell the ER doc that it looked like a snake bite; but let me assure you, it wasn't a snake."

"Right after I left. She had parked way out back; she said she was running late and all the parking spots were taken. She was supposed to drive me home, and then the thing happened with the other vampire, and I came home alone instead. If I had waited-"

"If you had waited, and tried to fight him off, you'd have caused a scene, and likely exposed us all. I am sorry your friend is dead; please know there is nothing you could have done." Mira was shaking.

" I'll kill him myself. Please, please let me. It won't take long; I can do it without much collateral damage. PLEASE?"

"No. I understand you want to; but if we strike now, we might provoke a vampire war, that we, frankly, are not prepared to fight." Mira set her lips, but nodded.

"Ok, fine. But if he comes near me again, I can't guarantee I won't hurt him."

"Try to do your best. Emmett, at least, will be there." She sighed.

"Ok. I promise I won't do anything brash or stupid. Should I call Julie's family and give them my condolences?"

"Perhaps you should wait until tomorrow. It's late tonight."

"Ok. Carlisle, just one more thing, please?"

"Yes?""Was it quick?'

"Yes." Mira nodded.

"Will you all excuse me, please? I need to finish some reading, and then go to bed."

"Certainly."

"Thank you." With that, she left the room, with the others talking in low tones about how she feeling. She tuned them out and went to her room. She couldn't concentrate on Shakespeare, so she got her school clothes ready and went to sleep early. She slept fitfully, dreaming of killing the vampire boy.

The next morning, she got out of bed slowly. It felt surreal to see the early morning sunshine come through her bedroom window, especially when she felt so dark inside. She dressed quickly, in her cheerleader's uniform again. In her gym bag, she packed an outfit Alice had picked out for her-a short denim skirt, pink blouse, and pink kitten-heeled sling backs. She wore her hair in the regulation ponytail in the scrunchie that matched her uniform. She wore little makeup today; she wasn't in a good mood. Alice could do her face more later, if she wanted. Mira sighed and headed downstairs to find some breakfast. She could hear a familiar voice from the living room. She picked up speed and ran full-force down the stairs and straight into the living room. She hugged Emmett, and looked around for Rosalie. She didn't see her in the doorway behind her.

"Is that a cheerleader's uniform?" Mira turned around and grinned at Rosalie.

"Yup. I'm the Sophomore co-captain." Rose's mouth hung open for a moment, and then she turned and spoke to Esme.

"Have you and Carlisle lost your minds? A Cullen who's a cheerleader? We're vampires. This is insane." Esme shook her head.

"Give her a break, please, Rosalie. It's helped her to adjust and socialize."

"Yeah, and I don't see how being a vampire precludes one from being a cheerleader," retorted Mira.

"It's a little too Buffy-the-Vampire-Slayer, don't you think?"

"You watch too much TV. Besides, I happen to like being a cheerleader, OK? If, for no other reason than that it drives Edward insane. He thinks it's fluffy and vapid."

"He's right." Mira tossed her head at Rosalie and went into the kitchen. She wasn't really hungry, but she began a pot of oatmeal for her and Nessie. She called to Edward. He was in the living room, too, with the baby.

"Edward, there's extra oatmeal if Nessie wants it."

"Thanks, Mira. I was just going to make some. I appreciate you making extra."

"No problem." She stirred the bubbling mass of water and oats. It was the instant kind, and it was ready quickly. Mira, being half-vampire, had no taste for most sugary things, so she sat down and ate it plain. Rosalie was still complaining about being seen in public with her in her uniform, while Alice tried to shush her. A familiar car engine came from the driveway.

"Oh, shoot. Is it 7 already? He's early."

"Who's early?" asked Emmett, looking out the kitchen window at an unfamiliar gawky kid.

"That's Frank Jones." Carlisle entered the kitchen then.

"Why is he here?"

"He's picking me up since I have to be to school early today. There's a pep rally during first and second period. I have to help set up. And I'm already on coach's short list, so please let me go early, daddy." Rose raised her eyebrows at Edward, who sighed and shook his head.

"Yes, but I thought you were going to school with your brother and sister."

"I'll meet them at the office. They don't start until 8:30 anyway. It'd be dumb for them to have to hang around the school for an hour and a half."

"Ok. Jasper, please let that poor boy in. He's probably freezing." Jasper opened the back door and escorted the young man inside. He looked nervously around, smiling at Jasper and Alice. Alice waved. Emmett and Rosalie had appeared in the kitchen.

"Hey, Frank. This is Emmett and Rosalie, my siblings I was telling you about last night." He was clearly intrigued by the two vampires. He grinned and stuck out his hand to Emmett and then to Rose.

"Hi. Nice to meet you both. So, I hear you're both starting at school with us. Are you guys Juniors?"

"No, we're just lowly sophomore." It was Mira's turn to raise her eyebrows. She turned to Frank.

"Um, let me go get my stuff. I'll be back down in a minute." She turned and walked slowly out of the room, silently begging her brothers and sisters to be nice. She heard Carlisle greet Frank warmly before he went out the door. A few seconds later, she heard his car back down the drive. She hurried to get her things and ran back down the stairs, almost knocking over Bella.

"Sorry, Bells. I'm in a hurry. Did I hurt you?"

"No. But be more careful on the steps, OK?"

"Sure. Sorry." She hurried into the kitchen, where Frank was still standing near the door, looking a little uncomfortable. Alice smiled slyly at her, winking. Mira ignored her and hurried to the door.

"Ready?" He nodded, but they were interrupted by Esme.

"Just a minute. What's happening with Rose and Emmett?"

"Ok, I've got to go early to set up for the pep rally. Dad said it was OK since Emmett and Rose don't have to be there until 8:30. I'll meet them at the front office. It's the building that says "administration" on it, ok, Emmett?" He rolled his eyes. Esme frowned.

"Ok, but next time, please ride with your siblings. It's their first day, and I don't want them to get lost."

"Sorry, Mom. I'll make sure I am at the office no later than 8:20. Just in case they get there early. Ok, guys?" she rushed out the door, pulling Frank behind her. He was trying to wave and say goodbye. Mira could hear Rosalie complaining again but couldn't make out what she was saying.

Later that morning, at 8:30 on the button, Mira met up with Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie was still glowering. Mira smiled at her, and pushed them through the door. She greeted the secretary warmly.

"Hello, Ms. Speier. This is Emmett, and this is Rosalie. They're my siblings, and we're here to register for school." Ms. Speier, an older Russian woman who was possibly beautiful once, smiled and handed them some paperwork. Mira then asked if she could place them all in the same classes.

"Of course, dear. We don't usually do that, but actually your father phoned this morning, and explained about your problem." Mira smiled serenely at her, then turned and looked questioningly at Emmett and Rose, who shrugged.

'Thank you." A few minutes later, the vampires were in the cafeteria, Mira with the cheerleaders and the others off to the side, standing against the wall. They ignored each other throughout the entire assembly; Rosalie rolled her eyes whenever the cheerleaders took the floor. A little while later, Mira had changed and Rosalie had warmed up to her new look a little better. While they were walking to their third period Music class, the boy vampire approached them.

"Well, well. If it isn't the big bad Stregoni's and their little half-blood sister. How cute. You know, half-blood, that cheerleader uniform looks really…nice on you." He winked at Emmett, as if challenging him to make a scene. Rose tensed as Mira pulled herself to her full height. She could hear Emmett hissing in low tones behind her. It was Mira who spoke first.

"Please get out of the way, whatever your name is. Come on, guys, we'll be late for music." She took Rose's hand and began to lead her down the hallway. They could hear Emmett hiss at the vampire "keep away from my sisters. Just stay away." The vampire boy called after them.

"It was nice to meet you, too. My name is Hiram, by the way." He laughed, and hurried down the hallway in the opposite direction.

"What the hell kind of name is Hiram?" said Mira. A few minutes later, their music class started. The rest of the morning continued on, and soon it was lunch time.

"Now, the cafeteria is the ultimate test. You gotta sit with me; where you sit determines your status. And the fact that you sit with me, well, that speaks very highly of you." She smiled as Rosalie rolled her eyes. Emmett just shook his head, but sat where she indicated. Rosalie glowered at him but sat down, too. Soon, Frank had joined them, as well as some guys from the football and baseball teams, which got Edward going, and some of Mira's friends, both from the squad and from French club. As she watched her brother, and to a small extent, her sister, interact with her friends, she was finally able to relax back and enjoy her lunch. Her friends didn't seem to notice that they didn't eat anything, except Frank. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. She could feel his hand on her thigh, which she quickly brushed away, but not before Emmett noticed.

"Why aren't they eating? Your sister doesn't talk much, does she?" Mira shook her head and shrugged. She noticed Emmett was still watching, his eyes narrowed. He looked away quickly when Mira raised her eyebrows at him. The rest of the lunch hour was pretty much uneventful, and soon it was 6th period, the only class she didn't have with the others. Since it was their PE class, she had a free period. Coach Donaldson, however, had given her permission to sit in on her class. Frank had PE then, too, though, so that made her afternoon a little bit brighter. Both he and Emmett were athletic, and gave the other students a good show. 7th period, which was algebra, flew past. Finally, it was time to leave. Mira had told Frank that she had to go home with her sister and brother. They arrived home in about 10 minutes; it had become obvious to Mira that all the vampires liked to drive really, really fast. As they entered the house, Emmett called for Jasper. He appeared downstairs with Carlisle and Bella right away. A minute later, the rest of the family had assembled in the kitchen-Mira and Nessie sitting at the table, the other's standing in various poses.

"He approached us today," said Emmett.

"The vampire boy?" asked Bella.

"Yes. His name is Hiram, apparently. Likes to harass Mira. I just told him to stay away. It was really hard not to hurt him, though. But the hallway was too crowded."

"Ok. This is starting to escalate. I think it's time we nip this in the bud. Tanya and the others are on their way down, and the Romanians are coming, too. We're going to just ask them to leave, though I am sure they won't. Hopefully, we won't have to fight, but I'm preparing for it, just in case. Jasper, if you know anyone who might want to help, please let me know. I have a call in to the Irish coven; they seem to be out of their home. Hopefully they get the message. Let's plan for Saturday. I am going by tonight to invite them over. A little unfair, but what else can we do?" The others shrugged.

"Carlisle, please take someone with you when you go. This Hiram punk is big, and I don't think he's nice," said Mira. The others chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry. I am sorry, Mira, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be at the school too much. For the rest of the week, I want you to go to school for the duration of your classes, and then come straight home. No study dates, either. It's just not safe to involve mortals in vampire business, OK? I need you to understand that this is temporary, but of utmost importance."

"I understand. It's no problem, Carlisle. I don't want to do anything that's going to hurt anybody." He nodded.

"Ok, so if anyone can think of anybody else we should call, let me know. Anyone want to say anything else?"

"Um, Ok. Last night, I was thinking of something. Just an idea I had, but I don't know if Bella and Edward will like it. But I think it might be prudent to send Nessie off to Charlie's for the weekend. I think we'll need all hands on deck, and she's too young to be exposed to this." Bella looked at Edward, who was deep in thought. Carlisle nodded, seeming to agree with Mira.

"Bella, Edward?" Bella shook her head.

"I don't know. Is she really in that much danger?"

"I don't know." Bella shrugged and looked like she was debating things in her head.

"Can I think about it some more?" Edward looked at her questioningly.

"Of course. I think it's an idea with some merit, but the choice is entirely yours." They nodded. Mira mouthed "Sorry" to the two vampires. Bella nodded; Mira and Nessie were close, and she knew that the younger girl looked out for her. Edward didn't like the fact that she had started calling Carlisle and Esme "mom and dad", but he didn't begrudge her for looking out for his daughter.

"We'll try to let you know right away, OK? Mira, thank you for thinking about Nessie. I know you are simply worried for her safety." They turned to go upstairs. Nessie reached up for Rose, who picked her up. The baby seemed to know that there was something up, and wanted to be a part of it.

"Anyone else?" Alice and Esme shook their heads. Rose said "no" and took off with the baby, presumably to the living room. Emmett was still standing in the doorway, debating whether he should speak to Carlisle in private, or just do it now. He decided to speak with him alone, and shook his head, too. Only Jasper spoke up.

"I'll see who I can round up. How many numbers are you looking for?"

"As many as we can get. Like I said, I don't want it to turn bloody, but we may not have a choice. Can you work with Mira some, too? I need you all prepped to fight, if need be." He nodded.

"Ok, if anyone needs anything, I'll be in my study. I have to do some work, but feel free to interrupt." He left the kitchen with Emmett following behind. Alice and Esme both wandered out of the room, too, leaving Jasper and Mira alone.

"Jasper? You all right? You look…I don't know. Odd." He nodded.

"Just thinking. All right, what are your skills?"

"Besides being awesome?" Jasper glowered at her.

"Ok, ok, sorry. You all know I have been trained to kill a vampire twenty different ways."

"Yes. Do you want to go outside and practice?"

She grimaced, but nodded. She stood up and he took in her outfit.

"You should probably change first. I imagine that Alice would have a heart attack if I so much as even SUGGESTED you practice in that outfit."

"You're probably right. Be right back." She turned and hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs. As she reached the hallway, she heard Carlisle's voice call for her. Emmett appeared next to her.

"Mira, please come to my office." She looked at Emmett, and then at Edward, who had opened his bedroom door to go downstairs. He raised his eyebrows and smirked a little. She glowered at him before entering the dark, but well-appointed study. He and Esme were sitting side-by-side, looking grimly at her. She inhaled sharply, knowing that whatever was about to take place was in no way good.

"Yes, Carlisle?" He indicated for her to sit. She sat carefully at the edge of the chair he indicated and tried to look both angelic and mature.

"Emmett spoke with us earlier about the young man you've had over the past few nights, young Mr. Jones. He said that today at lunch, it appeared that he was touching you in a…mature way. Actually, he said he had his hands all over you, but didn't elaborate. We just wanted to make sure that you understand that I feel you're too young to be romantically involved with a boy, and also to make sure you understand the consequences of your actions if you chose to become…intimate with a mortal." He looked a little flustered. Mira bit the insides of her cheeks to keep from laughing aloud.

"Um, may I be frank?" She had felt herself flush.

"Sure."

"Ok, I think you're trying to have the birds and bees talk, but I got that already from the Volturi. Secondly, I am not exactly sure what Emmett saw, but he was NOT all over me, and I have asked him to keep his hands to himself, just so you know. Furthermore, I am not being intimate with anybody; I haven't kissed a boy yet. So if the time comes, I will assure you that I will come straight to you for the facts, and for guidance on protecting myself. I have seen firsthand what happens when half-bloods procreate with mortals. The Volturi frowns upon it, and of course, it's highly dangerous. So, I promise that when the time comes for that, I will be very selective." She was breathing hard, trying not to get hysterical.

" Thank you. I would prefer it, though, if you limited your contact with this young man until you turn 16. Ok? It's not that we don't trust you, we just don't trust him."

"Right. Ok. I can handle that. We are only studying, though, at this juncture. But no dating until I'm sixteen. Understood." Both adults smiled and nodded.

"May I please be excused? Jasper and I are going to do a bit of training, and then I want to see if Rose'll hunt with me."

"Very good. If Esme has nothing to add, you may go." Esme shook her head.

"Thank you." Mira stood up to leave. She walked quietly out the door and to her room. She was still totally mortified. She spotted Emmett heading down the stairs, and glared at him. She changed quickly and ran back downstairs. She found Jasper standing in the kitchen with Alice.

"Hey, Jas. I'm ready."

"What took so long?"

"Carlisle and Esme wanted to talk to me about something. I think we got it worked out."

"What?'

"Um, mostly about dating and things like that." Alice giggled, then turned to leave.

"I see. Let's go outside." The two vampires trooped outside. Jasper set up the exercises for Mira; he was going to come from behind and try to get her, then from the front, and finally from her flanks. She was able to hold him at bay each time. After an hour, they were both tired, and flopped on the ground, laying in the grass.

"Thanks for the refresher, Jasper."

"No problem, kid. Hey, um, Alice had said you wanted to ask me something. You're having boy problems?"

"God, I'm going to kill her. Yeah, I was just wondering what it's like, to kiss a vampire. I mean, from his perspective."

"I think it's just like regular kissing. But it's nice. I don't really know how to describe it, and if I go into too much detail, I think Carlisle'd kill me."

"Yeah, probably. Thanks anyway, Jasper. It's probably kind of silly for me to ask you that, anyway."

"No problem. Um, I'm going to go inside and make some phone calls. I have some friends who helped us last time we had to battle. I think they'd come again."

"Ok. I gotta find Rosalie; I need to hunt." They both stood up and headed for the house. A few hours later, the family reassembled in the living room. Tanya's clan had shown up, and the Cullen's introduced Mira. Now, they were waiting for Carlisle to direct them.

"Ok, so we now have us, you girls, the Romanians will be here Thursday, and I finally spoke to Siobhan and Liam, they are coming now. Alistair passed, but Makenna and Charles are willing to come, but may not be able to make it in time. So that means that we all need to be on alert. Jasper and Mira are willing to practice with whomever wants to. Esme and I went over there today and introduced ourselves; we were not very well received. Jasper has been doing recon again, and Edward has been tuning in. They're planning a big hunt on Saturday. We'll meet them halfway and thwart their efforts." Most of the vampires nodded. Mira, who was sitting on the floor with Nessie, spoke up.

"I still think you should call Aro and let them deal with it. I hate that my being here has caused this. Or maybe we should just throw up the white flag. I can go over there; they'll be really surprised when I show them the tricks I learned in Volterra."

"Mira, we've discussed this before, ad nauseam. It's not happening, end of story." She nodded. "Fine," she muttered, under her breath, but most of the vampires heard her and chuckled.

"Carlisle, may I be excused, please? It's 10:30 and a school night. I should finish the last bit of English and then go to sleep."

"Of course." She rose and handed the baby to the closest set of outstretched arms, which happened to belong to Tanya. Everyone loved the baby, and it almost had resulted in an internal vampire war when it came to cuddle time.

"Thank you. Good evening, everyone. It was fantastic to meet you all."

"Sleep well," came the collective reply. Except from Emmett, who glowered at her. They were not speaking to each other.

After she went silently upstairs, the Cullen's excused themselves, and the vampires disbursed. Since they were staying at the Cullen's, Mira had roomies now; Tanya and Kate were dressing in her bathroom. It took her only about 15 minutes to finish her homework before she cleaned up and fell into a fitful sleep. Three hours later, she awoke, screaming.

Alice ran into the bedroom, followed closely by Esme. Mira was sitting upright in the bed, panting furiously.

"What happened?"

"Bad dream. Volturi was coming. Couldn't outrun. Had to kill someone. Horrible." She was beginning to calm down some, and her words made more sense as she continued.

"I'm sorry for scaring everyone. I haven't had a dream like that in years. It was just a flashback. I'm really OK." Esme looked at her, panting and sweating. She clearly wasn't OK.

"No, you're not. Alice and I will stay until you calm down some." Mira nodded.

"Thank you, that would be great. Um, if you'll excuse me, though, please, I just need to use the restroom."

"Of course. Let me tell the others that it was just a bad dream." Esme left then. Alice made Mira leave the bathroom door open, just to make sure she didn't get sick or something. Alice heard the toilet flush, and some water run. She heard Mira gulping water from a glass, then the light flipped off, and Mira climbed back into bed. Alice tucked her in, then sat at the foot of her bed. Esme returned a minute later and saw Alice sitting on the bed. Esme sat in the desk chair near the bed. Alice sang until Mira's breathing was deep and regular. The vampires left a few minutes later.

The next morning, Mira woke up groggy, and her eyes were scratchy and gummy, as if she had been crying. She flashed back to the nightmare from the night before, and felt slightly embarrassed. She jumped out of bed, washed her face, and dressed quickly for school. Today she sported a pair of dress pants and a pink blouse that used to be Alice's. Since it had started to rain, she opted for closed toe pink low-top sneakers. She brushed her hair, choosing to leave it down, and tumbling to her shoulders in auburn waves. She hurried downstairs to eat before Emmett and Rosalie left her behind. When she got downstairs, she saw everyone gathered, with the addition of an unfamiliar trio. She smiled brightly, trying to hide the flush she still felt in her cheeks.

"Good Morning. Did everyone have a good night?"

"Yes, dear. How are you feeling this morning?" asked Esme.

"Better, thank you. Thank you for sitting with me last night."

"Of course, dear. Come and meet the Irish coven. This is Siobahn," she indicated a heavyset woman, "her partner, Liam", he was tall and lanky, and finally she indicated a teenaged girl, "and this is Maggie." Mira shook each vampire's hand, and smiled at Maggie. "Hi. It's nice to meet you all. Mom, please excuse me, I need to get some breakfast before school."

"Of course, dear. Please see if Nessie needs any breakfast, also."

"I will. Thank you," she turned to the Irish vampires and smiled brightly, "Please excuse me." They nodded and smiled at the girl. Mira strode into the kitchen, where her brothers and sisters, with the exception of Bella, were gathered.

"Hey. Anyone hungry?" They all rolled their eyes. She shrugged, and spoke to Edward. "Does Nessie need breakfast?"

"No, Bella fed her earlier. She's acting a little strange; we're not sure if it's the stress of everyone being here, or what, but she is being picky. She refused to eat anything except a banana and some juice."

"I'm sorry. Maybe I can play with her when I get home." The others had been whispering, but had stopped when she came in. She shrugged, and turned to the stove to prepare some eggs and toast. As the pan was heating, she turned around and reached and touched Emmett.

"Hey, sorry I was so cold last night. I was upset that you had spoken to Carlisle about Frank. I understand that you were just concerned, and I'm sorry." He grinned, and shook his head.

"No problem, kid. I figured that's what it was. Look, I want us to leave in about a half-hour, is that OK?"

"Yeah. Eggs should be done here in a minute." She turned back to the stove, but felt an icy hand touch her arm. Alice whispered in her ear. "Feeling OK?" Mira nodded. "Alice, can you help me with my face?" "Sure, grab your breakfast and let's go upstairs." Mira grabbed the toast from the toaster, scooped the eggs onto a plate, and grabbed a fork. Alice dragged her upstairs. The two girls giggled about Mira's school happenings until it was time to leave. They could hear Emmett bellowing from down the hall.

"Mira, if you're not in the car in three minutes, I'm leaving you behind." They could hear Carlisle shushing him and giggled some more. Mira grabbed her books, stuffed them in her backpack, and kissed Alice goodbye.

"Thanks, Alice."

"No problem. Go kick some butt today, kid." Mira waved as she darted past Carlisle.

"Bye, Carlisle." He shook his head. She flew down the stairs and into the living room, red faced but smiling.

"Did I beat him?" she asked Esme.

"Yes, dear. But Rose is already in the car."

"Darn. It's no fair having siblings who are vampires. Oh, well. What can I do? I'll see you later, Mom." She spied some of the other vampires in the living room, and stuck her head around the entryway door.

"Bye, it was soo great to meet you all. Have a wonderful day!" They all smiled and waved. She dashed out into the garage, and they could all hear a car door slam, and some whooping and yelling. Emmett waved as he ran past and into the garage right behind her. A few minutes later, they heard a car leaving the driveway. Carlisle had come downstairs to ask them to keep the noise level down. He shook his head at the closing garage door. Tanya, who was standing behind him, laughed heartily and moved to stand next to Esme.

"It must be refreshing to have a youngster around, Carlisle."

"That's not exactly the word I would use."

"She's spunky. I like her a lot. You're going to have a problem on your hands when it comes time for her to bring boys around."

"Don't I know. Please excuse me, I apologize, but I have to get to the hospital. If I had realized that everyone was going to arrive so soon, I would have cleared my schedule."

"It's no problem. Have a nice day." She had turned to Esme. "So, she calls you mom?"

"Yeah, it started about 4 or 5 months ago. I, of course, don't mind. I mean, granted, it's a little strange, but I like it. Carlisle is still a little wary, and of course, Edward is unhappy. I think the others think it's a cute little phase. But like I said, I like it, so I encourage it." Tanya smiled and nodded.

"She's fantastic. If you ever want a break, send her up to us. We could use a little spark in Denali." Esme laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind. If things keep up with the boys she parades around here, Carlisle might take you up on that." Tanya laughed then.

"I bet. Ok, let's get this show on the road. Off to hunt on our end; thank you for your hospitality this evening and morning. Let me get the ladies and Eleazar."

"Please stay safe."

"We will."

The kids had a busy, full day at school. Since they were in all the same classes, with the exception of PE, they were able to work together. Mira was a straight-A student, and smarter than she looked, so she was able to give Emmett a hand. Rosalie was a good student, too, and usually preferred to work alone. They didn't have any run-ins with the vampire boy today, however, they did see him in French class. He seemed to be ignoring them; they weren't sure if it was on purpose, or if Emmett's threat had stuck with him.

When they arrived home that afternoon, the Romanians were there. Carlisle had introduced Mira, before allowing her to go on and start her homework. When she was alone in her room, she skipped her homework and instead lay sprawled on the bed. She thought about the things Hiram-the-vampire had said when she had listened in, and about the Romanian's involvement in her demise. A plan was beginning to form in her head. She knew she was risking a lot, and most of her plan hinged on the Volturi arriving, which was unlikely. It was also likely to irk Carlisle, but that could be smoothed over. She needed to gather a few things, and wondered if she could do it on the sly. She'd have to be careful, given that Edward could sometimes read her thoughts and Alice was watching all the time. But she was willing to risk it. She stood up quickly, and went to the garage, where some things that the Volturi had sent her were stored. In a box labeled "Mira", she found her copy of the Torah. Just what she had been looking for. In the back of the tome was an original copy of the Volturi's treaty with the Jewish families. She carefully folded it and put it in her pocket. She went back inside, and headed upstairs. It was eerily quiet; most of the vampires were out hunting, and, as far as she knew, she was pretty much alone in a house of strange vampires, and she knew as long as she took care not to cause herself to bleed, they would leave her alone. She knocked softly on the door that lead to Carlisle's study; he was still at work, but she knew that sometimes the others were in there reading or studying. No one answered, so she looked quickly up and down the hall, and then quietly and swiftly slipped into the room and closed the door behind her. As she walked towards the desk, she noticed a copy of an old, well-worn paper laying open. It was the original treaty between the Originals and the Jewish families. Pay dirt. But how would she mimic it? She quickly remembered that last year in her Ancient studies class, if she had a paper copy, she could soak it in coffee to yellow it, and then crumple it up and stick it under her mattress to make it look worn. She quickly made a photocopy of the paper, silently thanking Carlisle for letting her borrow it. She left the room after that, and returned to the kitchen, looking for something she could use to yellow the copy. In the back of the pantry, she found an opened, but unused, box of instant coffee. She snatched it up, along with a book of matches she had found, and hurried quickly up the stairs. She stashed the contraband supplies in her bathroom, and settled at her desk just in time to hear the front door open. They were back from their hunting trip, and she was done hunting things in the house. She concentrated on Shakespeare for an hour, before switching to Algebra. A knock at her door snapped her away from fractions. A few hours later, she went downstairs and ate some dinner. She had managed to avoid any contact with Carlisle and Esme, but had run into Alice. Luckily, Alice didn't notice Mira acting weird. She made it through the powwow when Carlisle debriefed everyone on what was going on that weekend. Finally, she could excuse herself for bed, and work on HER plans for that weekend. When she was safely ensconced in her room, she washed her face, brushed her teeth, and got her uniform ready for the next day. She then prepared the coffee soak and let the paper soak for a good while she finished up her sonnet. She pulled the paper out of the brown, murky water and smiled with satisfaction. It was the right shade of yellow-brown. She placed the paper flat over the edge of the bathtub to dry, then climbed into bed, still exhausted from the night before. She fell quickly to sleep.

Later that evening, a loud, frantic knocking came at the Cullen's front door. Carlisle threw it open, and stood in shock a moment. It was Frank Jones.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, sir. Um, I'd really appreciate it if you could give me just a few minutes. I don't even need to come in." Carlisle considered, but the look on the boy's face made him agree. He motioned for the boy to come in and escorted him upstairs to his study. He indicated for the boy to sit across from him, and set his face questioningly.

"What can I do for you, son?"

"Firstly, I'm sorry for bothering you and your family so late in the evening, but it just dawned on me what is going on. I came to offer you and your coven my assistance in your…conflict this weekend." Carlisle raised his eyebrows, but the young man barreled on. "I know what you are, all of you. I know Vampires; I could smell you all the moment you arrived in this town. Look, I know I sound crazy, but I'm a shifter. I really want to help; I care for Mira, and I fear for her safety. The other vampires who moved in are different, and I understand they don't have her best interests in mind. I know that you and your family does. Please, please, allow me to help." Carlisle considered his words carefully.

"A shifter?"

"Yeah. I phase. I become a snake, an Asp, specifically, but some of us can be wolves, bears, spiders-"

"I know what a shifter is. I guess I am confused. Why didn't you say anything until now?"

"Like I said, I didn't realize the danger until I spoke about it with Richard, the leader of our little group. Unlike vampires, we don't usually live in covens. We all used to be nomadic, but we came together when we realized we could fight evil vampires. At first, we weren't sure you guys weren't evil, but when I met Mira, I realized that you were Stregoni, and so we knew it was OK. But now, not so much. Anyway, Richard is the ER director at the hospital; you might know him? He was telling me about the cheerleader who was killed the other day, and then the teacher killed tonight. I knew then it was serious, and came straight here. My clan thinks I'm meddling, and I'm stupid, but here I am." Carlisle nodded.

"Son, here's the thing. I am not sure I can guarantee your safety, and I know it will hurt Mira if you are harmed."

" I accept full and complete responsibility for my safety. My clan knows what I am doing, and I am strong and I am good at what I do."

"Have you spoken to Mira about this?"

"No. She doesn't know. I figured it was better if she didn't know, but now I am not so sure." He sighed, and his face looked drawn.

"Like I said, we cannot be responsible for you. If you do this, it is entirely your choice. We will be meeting Saturday morning, at dawn. If you wish to be there, I have a feeling I can't stop you."

"Thank you, sir. I promise, you won't be disappointed." He smiled at Carlisle.

"Thank you for coming to see me. I hope it goes well. Let me show you out." Carlisle rose then and escorted the young man past a gaping Edward, down the stairs, and out the front door. He closed the door behind the boy, and sighed. What had he just done?

The End


	5. Chapter 5

The Guardian, Pt. 5-Alpha et Omega

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. I only own Mira. I promise this is the last in the series! Please R&R.

Mira slept well that night; she had felt confident that her plan would work, and it calmed her mind. She awoke early, refreshed and determined to make more progress on her plan. She showered and dressed quickly in her uniform, adding green glitter lotion in the same shade as her school's colors to her shoulders and cheeks. She pulled her hair into a half-ponytail, pulled on her ankle socks, and completed the outfit with her standard-issue cheerleading sneakers with plastic colored squares in the instep. A quick application of green eyeshadow, along with brown mascara and some coral-y lip gloss completed the look. Today, she opted for the faux horn-rimmed glasses she sometimes wore because they made her look and feel smarter. Finally, she curled the very ends of her hair and then brushed them out so they fell in loose, flowing waves. All in all, it wasn't half-bad. She shrugged on a cardigan because it was chilly in the house; the result of a boatload of vampires in close quarters. She slipped the papers she had gathered the night before into her gym bag; she would spend her free period tying up loose ends, and had an important phone call to make. She smiled at her reflection in her mirror, and, pleased with the final outcome, went downstairs to rustle up something to eat. She knew the next day was important; she'd need to hunt tonight without fail. More vampires had arrived overnight, and Jasper pulled her into the living room, which now more or less resembled a Vampire assembly hall, and introduced her to some friends of his.

"Mira, come and meet Charlotte and Peter, and this is Garrett." The nomads looked her up and down, and then, grinning, shook her hand. Peter looked at Jasper, the question obvious in his eyes-THIS was the new girl? Mira smiled at them and then excused herself. She could hear Jasper murmuring something about her and her uniform. A louder voice hushed theirs; Mira smiled to herself, thankful for Alice and the older girl's watchfulness. After she ate, she went back upstairs to pack her books and gym bag. The Romanians trooped out of Carlisle's office, the blonde patriarch following behind. They gaped openly at the girl and her outfit, trying not to stare. Carlisle stopped her.

"Mira, please put a sweatshirt or a blouse on over your uniform top. You're a little inappropriately dressed for company." Mira made a face.

"Sorry, Carlisle. I'll put a sweater on right now." She continued on to her room, where she pulled off her uniform top and put a long-sleeved t-shirt underneath. She put her top back on and smoothed her hair. She put her books into her backpack, tossed some jeans into her gym bag, and grabbed her jacket. She went back into the hall to go downstairs. Carlisle was still standing in the hall, talking to Tanya. He interrupted his conversation to speak to her.

"Thank you, Mira. Much better." Mira smiled, but rolled her eyes when he turned back to his conversation. She continued down the stairs, greeting the various vampires she met on her way down. She spotted Emmett in the downstairs hallway.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Almost. Have you seen Rose?"

Mira shook her head.

"Sorry. Want me to look upstairs?"

"Yeah, if you would. I tried our bedroom, she's not there, and she's not in the garage, either." Mira turned to go back upstairs, and saw Rosalie heading down.

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah. Emmett said he has been looking for you. Where were you?"

"Helping Bella with Nessie."

"Oh. Hey, Rose, can you hunt with me tonight?"

"Sure. Just as long as you don't wear _that_," she answered, indicating Mira's uniform.

"I promise. Thanks. Emmett?" She yelled loudly. He appeared next to her, at the same time Esme stuck her head around the doorway.

"Please don't yell, Mira. We can all hear you fine." Mira sighed; she was being picked on a lot today.

"Sorry, Mom. Come on, we'll be late." She led the two others out to the garage and into the car.

Their day was uneventful, other than the pep rally that morning to prepare for the game that evening, which none of them would be attending. Mira tried not to feel sad; she knew it was in her best interest. She was also worried; she hadn't seen Frank all morning, and he usually met her outside the Gym before rallies. Fortunately, though, the vampire boy wasn't there either, so Emmett could relax. By lunch time, Mira was antsy with anticipation for the next period. Lunch was boring without Frank there, and the cheerleaders had gone off to practice. She skipped it to sit in the library with her lunch and get things done. Finally, the bell for her free period rang, and she jumped up, and practically ran out of the library. She waved to Rosalie and Emmett, as they headed to the Gym, and then ducked into the front office. She waited until her siblings were behind the large wooden doors before she ducked out of the office. Nobody had noticed her there; at 6th period, most of the teachers were leaving, and the office was a zoo. Mira ducked into the restroom by the nurse's office. It was the only one in the whole school that had a single stall and a lock, and so it was there that she chose to make her call. She pulled out her cell phone and punched in the number for the Volturi's personal line. It was answered on the second ring by Marcus himself.

"Marcus. Hello. Mira Schwarz-Cullen. I have some information for you."

"How are you, child?"

"Fine, fine. The Cullen's are great. Listen, there is a coven of vampires planning a coup. You guys should check it out. I think they're planning a massive get-together Saturday morning, at dawn, our time. You really should look into it."

"Are you sure, Ms. Cullen?"

"Sir, I have never been so sure about anything in my life. Carlisle didn't want me to call and bother you, but I felt honor-bound to tell you."

"Thank you, child. We'll look into it. Heavens, it's the middle of the afternoon there; why aren't you in school?"

"I am, actually. I have a study period, so I had some time to duck out and call you. Please don't tell Carlisle."

"Heaven's no."

"Thank you. I should go before I get caught. Thank you for your time, sir. I appreciate it."

"It's the least I could do." He hung up then. Mira smirked.

"Indeed," she said out loud. She glanced at the time on the phone; she had just 10 minutes to make it to upstairs to her Algebra class. She used the time to change into her jeans. She left on the top she'd worn under her uniform, changed her shoes to flip-flops, and pulled the cardigan she had packed away over the top. She straightened her clothes, smoothed her hair, and fixed her lip gloss, then hurried out of the bathroom and up the stairs, just in time to hear the warning bell ring. She slid into her seat next to Emmett and noticed with despair that Frank's seat was still empty. She tried to keep her mind fully involved in the lesson, and her face blank, since Emmett kept looking at her. Finally, mercifully, the final bell rang, and they headed back home.

She and Rose arranged to hunt an hour later; she excused herself upstairs to put things away, and changed her shoes to her ratty sneakers. She exited the room to find the Romanians. She found them in Carlisle's study, poring over some documents. She cleared her throat as she walked into the room.

"Hi. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure."

"Can you tell me about the original treaty you guys made with our families?"

"Carlisle hasn't spoken to you about it?"

"Yes, a little. But I think I mostly wanted to know the reasons WHY you made the pacts?"

"We were hoping for a takeover, and thought your families could assist us."

"Did we?"

"Yes, at first. But it wound up being null because of the treaties you made with the Volturi."

"I understand. Thank you for your time. I gotta go; Daddy makes me hunt occasionally or I get sick, and it's about time." She stood and strode across the room. The Romanians were looking at her inquisitively.

"Mira, does Carlisle know you call him "daddy?"

"Yes, but he doesn't particularly like it, I don't think. I forget that he prefers Carlisle. Please don't tell him."

"Your secret is safe with us."

'Thank you."

"No problem. Please excuse us, we have some work we need to do."

"Of course." She left then, mentally noting the information the vampires had given her. She went back to her room and crumpled up the paper she had copied and dyed the night before, and then slipped it under her mattress. She pulled a sweatshirt on over her sweater and went downstairs to find Rosalie. The vampire girl, Maggie, stopped her on the stairs.

"Hey, Mira. How did you become a cheerleader?" Mira smiled at her, but saw Rose beckoning for her to go.

"Maggie? I'm so sorry, but Rose and I were going to hunt. You want to come? We can talk while we're traveling. I don't think Rose will mind."

"Sure, I'll come along, but I've hunted already."

"Let's ask Rose." Mira led the way down the rest of the stairs, and towards Rosalie.

"Hey, Rosalie. Do you mind if Maggie comes with us to hunt? We want to do some girl talk."

"Sure. Let me just let Esme know we're going, and then we can leave. Why don't you wait outside?"

"Ok." She smiled at Maggie, and led the girl out of the house, through the garage, and out onto the front lawn where Jasper and Emmett were tossing a ball.

"Hi, guys." They smiled and nodded, but didn't take their eyes off the ball. She shrugged and turned to Maggie, pulling on the sunglasses she had stashed in the pocket of her sweatshirt.

"So. I became a cheerleader simply by trying out."

"No, I meant, how did you get Carlisle and Esme to let you?"

" Well, I actually talked to Esme first, but I just told them that I was yearning for a sense of teenaged normalcy, and that cheering would help me do it. Besides, I'm pretty, and smart, and it would be a good reflection on the Cullen name. I'm not sure they bought that line, but they did permit it. Why? What do you do to fit in?"

"I don't, not really. I was thinking I could go out for sports or something, but Siobhan and Liam are a little reticent. Things are a bit different in Europe; we don't really have cheerleaders at school events, but we do have clubs and stuff. I would love to have the chance to try something. I could never approach them like you did, though."

"Yes, you could. I could help you. Alice, too. She's helped me a lot. Oh, here's Rosalie." The blonde vampire came and stood by the two girls.

"Ready? Esme wants us back by dark, so we don't have a heck of a lot of time." They nodded, and took off into the woods. The young girls chatted easily, with Rose interjecting when she had an opinion or when they asked her a question. No one talked about the events set to transpire the next day. Before long, they were well away from civilization, and Mira sought out her target, a smallish deer feeding alone near a creek. It was this time that she always felt the worse-right before the kill. It wasn't fair, really, when you thought about it. But she did it; killed the deer and drank just enough to keep her strength and satisfy her vampiric half . She had pulled the deer into a wooded area away from the other two; that's why she preferred to hunt with Rose, she was feminine enough to understand Mira's views that hunting was simply not girly, and was, in fact, quite disgusting. It made her feel self-conscious and kind of dirty. She cleaned up, and said a quick little prayer for the deer's soul; the other reason she preferred to hunt with Rose. It was the only thing Rosalie didn't make fun of her for. She found the other two waiting outside the wooded alcove, and they quickly returned home. Dusk had just set when they came through the door. The trip home had been quieter; Mira always felt stupidly guilty after a hunt, and fought the demons that haunted her for a good few days after a hunt. Since she had been with the Volturi since young childhood, she'd had to kill occasionally, and the things associated with kills were never good. She thanked Rosalie for going with her, and waved to Maggie, who was going to go shopping with her coven to pick up something; the girl had told her what it was, but Mira had been distracted. Mira went to the kitchen to use the phone; she wished she could have one upstairs, but that's where Carlisle had drawn the line, so she was stuck calling Frank within earshot of a boatload of vampires. She quickly dialed his number, but was frustrated when his mother answered.

"Hi, Mrs. Jones. This is Mira Cullen, is Frank home? I missed him in school today, and wanted to see if everything was all right." The woman told her that Frank had felt ill that day, and had chosen to stay home. Mira couldn't know that he was actually preparing to help her family the next day.

"Well, could you please let him know I called, and see if he feels like calling me back? I won't be up late, and I won't be around until tomorrow afternoon, but if he's feeling better, maybe we can hang out and listen to some music?" The woman agreed to pass on her message.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Jones. Have a great evening." The woman thanked her and asked her to pass her regards to her parents, and then they hung up. Mira sighed loudly and replaced the receiver. Esme wandered into the kitchen.

"What's the matter, dear?"

"I guess Frank is sick. That was Mrs. Jones, she sends her best. Mom, I have to do some homework, but I won't be up too late. I don't want dinner; I think I overdid it earlier with Rosalie." Mira knew she looked distracted; there was something up with Frank, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Plus, she really was sick to her stomach from the hunt, and probably wouldn't be up late.

"Ok. Carlisle wanted to get everyone together around 8, though, when he got home. Can you please stay up until then?"

"Of course. If you need me, I will be upstairs."

"Oh, Mira. Please put your laundry out, and I can do some."

"Thanks, Mom. I will." She turned and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Esme had noticed her distraction, but didn't say anything.

In her room, Mira pulled out her texts, but didn't really study. Her thoughts took her back to that afternoon, and the phone call she had made. She had begun to have inklings of something like remorse, but knew that if Carlisle knew she had called the Volturi, she'd be dead meat. She contemplated calling Volterra, but realized that if they had taken her seriously, they would be gone, on their way to New Hampshire by now. She sighed loudly again, and started to sort her laundry. It wasn't much, as she usually did her own laundry and had just washed most of the things she wore that week earlier. So she carried the pajamas and cheerleader uniform and dirty socks to the laundry room, and dumped them in the communal hamper. She started a load of whites, mostly linens and towels, but also the rags she'd used to clean up the bathroom a few days earlier, when she'd cut herself opening a container of makeup. It had been vacuum-sealed, and she'd stupidly used a knife to wedge it open and had cut herself a bit. She dumped a bit of bleach into the water, and flipped the machine on. She wandered back to her room, and settled at her desk. She worked quietly and hard, until a knock at her door snapped her back to reality.

"Mira, please come downstairs. I want to speak with everyone." It was Carlisle. She opened the door, and smiled.

"No problem." She shut the door behind her, and followed him down the stairs. She took a spot on the floor. Carlisle began to speak, but she really didn't hear him. She was thinking about the next day, when all of a sudden, she noticed everyone looking at her. Carlisle had apparently asked her something, but she'd missed it.

"Sorry, Carlisle. I missed that. Can you please repeat it?" He sighed, and looked slightly annoyed.

"Yes, I was just trying to see if you were prepared for tomorrow."

"OH! Yes, I am ready. Sorry, I'll pay better attention."

"Thank you." He continued speaking, mostly giving suggestions on who should do what when. Alice interrupted him, looking a little horrified.

"Carlisle. I just saw something. The Volturi; I think they're coming. Not for us-I saw some dead vampires I didn't recognize." Mira inhaled sharply, and Edward looked at her suspiciously. Carlisle didn't seem to notice.

"Thank you, Alice. Well, it might save us some work, then. All right, everyone can go. If you need to hunt, or prepare in any way, please do so right away. We'll need all hands on deck at dawn's first light. Thanks, everyone." Carlisle didn't know that Edward and Mira were having a heated mental exchange.

"Mira, do you know something?"

"No, I just suspected they'd come, is all."

"Why'd you suspect that?"

"Well, the other clan wasn't shy about talking aloud about their plans for a takeover."

"Yeah, but how did the Volturi find out?"

"Probably read my thoughts. I think they watch me."

"Fantastic. You need to tell Carlisle right now; he might be able to stop them."

"I doubt it. I bet they're already almost here, if not already here, lying in wait. It's what they do, trust me. And, hell, if it saves lives, let them deal with it, not us."

"I see your point. But if it ever comes to light that you had anything to do with this, I'll kill you myself."

"Edward, be real. Why would I put anyone in unnecessary danger? Please."

"Just letting you know."

"I got it. Can I go now, or do you want me to also tell you all about my homework while you're hanging around my head?"

"Go."

"Thanks." Mira stood to leave, but ran smack into Rosalie instead.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Rose. Edward was distracting me." Both girls glowered at their brother, before Rose stepped out of the way, and Mira continued upstairs.

Once upstairs, she began to prepare things for the next day, but was careful to keep her mind as blank as possible about anything of merit, concentrating on thoughts that Edward would ignore, like what was up with Frank, the new cheers the squad was practicing, and the lyrics to her favorite songs. Occasionally, she would review the things that her and Jasper had practiced, but even that wouldn't get Edward excited. As she concentrated, she picked out an outfit that would serve multiple purposes: comfort, warmth, and ease of movement, just in case. Plus, it was as attractive as clothes for battles could be. She had selected a pair of sturdy khakis, a long-sleeved turtleneck, a purple fleece sweatshirt to go over that, that had plenty of pockets, and her hiking boots. She also got her parka out, just in case, and into the front pocket of her fleece, she placed the papers she had gathered, the matches, and a makeshift dagger she had spent her lunch hour making. Finally, she went to bed, and mentally shut off her thoughts so she could rest well enough to fight. She had remembered to charge her phone, and set her alarm for 4:30 am, which was ungodly, but was the time which Carlisle had requested she be up. For the first time in a week, she slept peacefully, deeply, dreaming of a trip she had taken once with her father, many years before, so many she couldn't remember when exactly , a trip to Paris; it must have been before she was captured, and it was summer. She could remember eating a croissant and hot chocolate at a café across from the Eiffel Tower. It was serene, and the memory seemed to soothe her. When her alarm shrilled the next morning, she awoke smiling. She dressed quickly, put her hair in a braid, and slicked on some chap stick. She wore no makeup today; it would be better to look as natural as possible. She jogged down the stairs, noting the tension and relative silence. She went into the kitchen, where she found Carlisle and Esme deep in conversation, about some kind of problem. She didn't really listen; her mind was still in Paris on that warm summer day. She was still remembering the smell of cherry blossoms near the Louvre when Carlisle had tapped her shoulder. He had spoken to her, and she had missed it again. She startled, and he grimaced.

"Mira, I would appreciate it if you could pay more attention today. We cannot afford for you to be distracted. If there's something on your mind, please share it now."

"No, just was remembering my dream from last night. My father and I once went to Paris; for some reason, it came back yesterday. I am sorry; I am listening now."

"Thank you. That sounds like a wonderful memory. Anyway, Esme and I think it's a good idea if you stay back with Nessie today. Can you do that?" She opened her mouth to protest, but saw the fear and concern in Esme's face and instead acquiesced.

"Are you sure? I mean, apparently, I'm what they're after."

"Precisely."

"I see your point. Ok, yes. I will stay here with Nessie. Will we be alone?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Have you told Edward and Bella yet?"

"No." She raised an eyebrow at him, and turned to the toaster.

"Well, just tell them I'd be happy to watch her. And I will make sure she's safe, even if we have to hide."

"Thank you. I'll tell them now." He left the kitchen then, presumably to find Edward and Bella, and break the news. Esme whispered to her.

"Thank you, Mira. I know that staying behind is very hard for you. And I want you to know that we all appreciate your dedication, and I, especially, appreciate you staying behind to keep Nessie away. Please know if we need your help, I'll have Edward let you know right away."

"Thank you, Esme. I appreciate your kind words. It's disappointing, but I feel like I was sent here, by the Volturi, for the express purpose of looking out for Nessie. I don't know why yet, or how that's supposed to look, but anyway, that's what Aro and Marcus alluded to while they were bringing me here. And please know, no matter what, it is my wish to keep you and the family as safe as possible. And if that means sacrificing myself, that should be my honor. And whatever happens today, I truly appreciate and will cherish forever the gifts and experiences that you and Carlisle, and everyone else, have given me." They smiled at each other, then Esme left her alone in the kitchen. Mira slid to the floor, resting her head on the cool tile. She remained there until she heard Edward's voice rising. He sounded upset, so she stood and clambered up the stairs to find out what the problem was. She found Carlisle and Edward standing in the hallway outside of his study; Edward appeared angry, and Carlisle was struggling to keep calm, she could tell.

"Carlisle, it's just not happening. Especially alone. With Mira. It's just not going to work." He saw her standing there again, and shook his head. She was looking at him like he'd slapped her, but he didn't care in that minute. Carlisle seethed, but saw her, too, and the look on her face. She raised an eyebrow, and her open palm, indicating that she was going to speak.

"Edward, please. First of all, this is no time to be bullheaded. Secondly, I am sorry that you don't feel that I can handle it; I am actually intelligent, and I care about what happens to Nessie. If you want to have it out with me, perhaps we can find some better time," he rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling. She barreled on, now clearly upset, "Ok, fine then. I'll just lay it all out now. Carlisle, you may not want to hear this," the older vampire looked at her like he was ready to kill one or both of them, so she shrugged and continued, "Look, I'm sorry that we can't all be the prodigal son here, Edward. Some of us in this world have to try really hard to find our place. But here's the thing, whether you like it or not, I am here to stay. So whatever you think about my personal activities or choices, that is not up for debate, at least not by you. Esme and Carlisle know what they're doing. I don't really like bringing this up again, but in case you forgot, I will. I was held captive by the Volturi for 10 years. I learned 20 ways to kill a vampire. I was bit several times, and almost killed twice. Among other things. So, in case you hadn't noticed, I am quite capable of protecting myself, your daughter, and the entire coven. Not to mention all the other vampires downstairs. Now that we've laid all that out, is there anything else?" He looked at her, as though he was seeing her for the first time. She hadn't realized she'd been yelling, but she had been, and they had gathered an audience. She continued, her voice low but steady. "I will keep Nessie safe. I really, really don't think that that field is the best place for her today, but the choice is entirely yours." He bit his lip, and then nodded.

"Ok. You're right. I'm sorry. Do you really think of me as the prodigal son, though?"

"Sometimes." Carlisle sighed, but visibly relaxed.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel unwelcome."

"I know. Look, you have my word, even if I have to sacrifice myself, I promise Nessie will be alive at the end of the day."

"I believe you. She can stay. Please, if anything at all happens, alert me immediately."

"Definitely." She relaxed, not realizing how tensed she'd been. She took a deep breath, and looked at the crowd that had gathered. She bit her lip, and sent a silent apology to whatever cosmic power watched over vampires, and then smiled.

"Don't worry, everyone. I think we got it worked out. You all had better haul your butts to the field. It's almost 5." Esme crinkled her face, but let her word choice slide this once. The other vampires filed down the stairs, abuzz with the recent activity. Mira took Nessie from Bella.

"Bella, I promise. It'll be alright. I will send word immediately at the first sign of anything even remotely suspicious." Bella nodded.

"I know. Thank you for agreeing to watch her; I agree with you. Her being in that field could be more problematic than need be." Mira smiled, and cooed to the baby.

"Come on, Nessie. Let's go downstairs, and see everyone off. Then we can watch some TV, and maybe play with dolls. Are you hungry?" The toddler nodded.

"Me, too. Let's have some eggs today. Maybe some toast, and some orange slices. Sounds yummy, yes?" Nessie nodded harder. They trooped downstairs, and saw the vampires beginning to assemble on the lawn. They stood on the porch, the baby perched on Mira's hip, watching.

"Good luck, everyone." A collective "Thanks" and wave came from the crowd. They turned back into the house, and Mira instantly locked the doors. From the lawn, Edward saw her lock the front windows, and pull the drapes. He heard the garage doors lock. The downstairs portion of the house was secure. He sent a mental message to her.

"Good idea." He saw her smile.

"No problem." He could "see" her pick up Nessie, and go upstairs to secure the windows. She worked through the house quickly, pausing a moment before she entered the others' bedrooms, saying a silent apology for invading their private space. He chuckled a bit, surprised at her discomfort. He'd realized during their argument this morning that she was feeling vulnerable, but also that she was fiercely loyal, and really did consider Esme and Carlisle in a parental role. He still stung from her "prodigal son" comment, but didn't begrudge her feelings. He stopped concentrating on her thoughts when he realized she was beginning to cook some breakfast for herself and his daughter, and also when he realized he'd been left behind. He turned and ran into the forest, trusting that the girl really would alert him if anything was amiss. When he got to the meadow, he took his place, but noticed the Volturi were there, already deep in conversation with Carlisle and the Romanians. Tanya stood off to the side, also listening intently. He was able to relax a bit, though Bella had his hand in a vice grip. He talked easily to Alice and Emmett. A message from home came through the din, though, and caught his attention.

"Just a note. We're totally OK, so don't bug, alright?"

"Good. Thanks for being so alert. I will pass it on to Bella, OK?"

"Great." Her mind turned to song lyrics then. He turned to his wife, and told her what Mira had just passed on. Just then, a dark shadow emanating from the forest caught the attention of the assembled vampires. A small coven of dark-featured vampires landed softly in the field. A female vampire in the coven appeared visibly frightened by the large mass already assembled in the meadow. A silence fell. Aro, Marcus, and Caius stepped in between the two covens, while Carlisle and Tanya silently took their places at the front center of their group. Aro summoned the apparent leader of the opposing coven to step forward at the same time that Mira's urgent voice summoned Edward's attention.

"Edward? Help."

'What's up?"

"He's here. The vampire punk boy, he's in the house. Please, send someone. I'm going outside with the baby." Edward motioned to Carlisle, and mouthed that Mira needed help. Marcus noticed the commotion, and turned to address them.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, it appears that Mira and Nessie are in some danger. Please allow us to send someone out to help." The older vampire nodded. Carlisle nodded almost imperceptibly to Emmett, who ran quickly into the forest in the direction of the SOS call. Edward tuned back into his thoughts, this time Mira was adamant.

"Edward, I think I'm going to have to kill him. He almost has me in a corner. Don't worry, Nessie is still safe. I think he's trying to get to her because he seems to sense that if he does that, I will give up. Who's coming?"

"Emmett. Try to keep him at bay until he gets there."

"I'll try. Dammit. Sorry. He's getting closer; I'm just circling the house right now. He seems to enjoy this, sick bastard. Crap. He just doubled back. Damn. Ok, sorry. I'm going for the kill." He heard her whisper to Nessie urgently for the toddler to climb onto her back and close her eyes. He was tracking Emmett; his brother was just a few yards away. He heard Mira curse again, and what sounded like a low-pitched squeal. He heard her began to breathe heavily.

"What's happening?"

"Oh, my God. Wait, here's Emmett." He heard her speaking to Emmett.

"Emmett, is he dead?" Edward heard Emmett kneel.

"Yeah. This is pretty old-school; a dagger through the heart."

"I couldn't do it any other way without hurting Nessie, too. I'm coming back to the field with you. This is getting out of hand. Edward, I'm coming back with Emmett."

"No, stay there."

"Not happening." Her mind went blank, and he sighed aloud in frustration. Bella and Esme turned to look at him, but he shook his head silently. They were waiting for the Volturi to finish their conversation with the leader of the other coven, and make a determination. A few seconds later, he saw Emmett and Mira emerge from the woods, Nessie still on Mira's back. They slipped quietly into the group, but not before shaking their heads silently at Carlisle's unspoken questions. He heard Mira settle in behind him, her breath coming rapidly, but evenly. A minute later, her breathed slowed, and he heard her relax. He spoke to her.

"What the hell is going on?"

" I had to kill him, Edward. I'm sorry, but he had me in a corner, and it was either I kill him or he kill me. I prefer the former. I'm sorry, but at least he didn't get enough remotely close enough to touch Nessie. I'm going to throw myself to Caius's mercy. Hopefully he'll remember that I know things that could damage them permanently, and let me off with a warning, but no telling. I'm just sorry to have to disappoint Carlisle and Esme."

"They'll understand. You're very sure there was no other choice?"

"Very sure. I think I'm bleeding, actually. Is there any way to speed this along before I become vampire chow?"

"That's not funny."

"Sorry." They fell silent when the three Volturi leaders turned to scan their group. Marcus's beady eyes fell to her bleeding arm. He motioned for her to come forward. She shifted Nessie to Rose's waiting arms, and sprang up into the air, landing in front of the old vampire.

"What happened, child?"

" I killed a vampire. I'm sorry, but there was no choice, sir. He had me cornered, and went for the attack. It was me, or him. And there was no way it was going to be me; I am sure he would've killed the baby next. Please, I ask for your mercy." Marcus held up his hand.

"I understand what you're telling me, child. Eliminating you is out of the question. I don't doubt that there was no other choice. I know that you would've taken a different way out if you could, you were always too conscientious of life. You have our mercy." She nodded. The Volturi motioned for Carlisle.

"Make the bleeding stop." She backed silently towards Carlisle, but Marcus turned back to the opposing coven and began a diatribe. She turned and mouthed a quick "I'm sorry" to Carlisle, but held out her arm. Edward took her hand and led her away from the group, towards the trees. Someone, probably Esme, had had the foresight to bring a first-aid kit. He applied pressure to the bite, then quickly flushed it with alcohol, and stuck a bandage on it. It would hold until later, provided she didn't tangle with anymore vampires. Her eyes were wet; she'd obviously been crying. He sent her a message.

"Keep it together. It wasn't your fault, and trust me, no one thinks any less of you. Actually, most of them are impressed. But you killed him with a dagger?" They began to walk back to the group, keeping their backs to the forest, but their eyes trained to the Volturi. Mira scanned the other coven; she felt on edge, as though they would attack if given a moment. She replied then to Edward.

"Yeah, if I had gone for blood, I couldn't guarantee that Nessie would've been all right."

"Well, thanks for that. I understand, but really, how did you find a dagger?"

"It wasn't really a dagger, just a really pointy stick."

"Oh. That'll be messy." "Yeah. Can you help me burn the body later?"

"Sure. Jasper'll help, too, I'm sure."

"Great." A movement in the trees caught their attention then. From the far forest came a familiar profile. Mira spoke aloud.

"What the hell? Frank? God, that is one stupid kid." She sprang up from her spot, with Jasper at her flank. She stopped in the forest where the boy stood, dumbfounded.

"What are you doing here?" She saw Jasper come close to her back. He growled at the boy.

"I'm here to help you. I spoke to your father already. He can tell you." She hadn't noticed that all eyes were on them. She heard a faraway voice call for them to come out to the clearing.

"You should go. Now." He shook his head, and ran past her to the clearing. She looked at Jasper, who motioned for her to GO. She ran after him, silently cursing the boy and Carlisle. When they came to the edge of the clearing, Caius motioned for them to stop, and speak. Mira pleaded with Carlisle to send him away. He shook his head, and mouthed for her to hear him out. She crossed her arms, looking at the boy expectantly. He spoke firmly, his voice clear and loud. Her family stood dumbfounded.

"I apologize for the interruption," he addressed Caius.

"What's your name, boy? Why are you here?"

"Frank Jones. May I please address the crowd?" Caius indicated for him to come out. Frank took her hand and pulled her to the middle of the grassy knoll.

"Like I said, I'm sorry for the interruption, and for my tardiness. My name is Frank Jones. I attend school with Mira. Look, this going to sound really crazy, but-" he glanced at Carlisle, who nodded, and then continued "I'm a shifter. I am here to help the Cullen's. But I also have some information that you may find useful." Mira expelled her breath, and her mouth dropped open. She watched in disbelief as he extended his hand, dropping some documents into Caius's hand. She heard Jasper whisper a curse under his breath that she couldn't quite make out. Frank then reached for her hand, but she pushed him away. She turned to face him as he put his hands on her face.

"Why didn't you say something sooner? You are the dumbest boy I've ever met. Do you have any idea what's going on here? Epic vampire battles. And you think it's OK? You really should go, and save yourself. I can handle this." She knew she wasn't making a lot of sense, but she was really upset, and slightly humiliated. Caius raised a hand to silence her.

"Mira, what the boy says is true. Please forgive him this transgression. Son, if these documents are real, we have a major situation on our hands."

"They're real." Mira looked questioningly at the Volturi. He handed her the paper; it appeared to be a treaty signed by the opposing coven and it was basically an edict for her capture.

"Oh. My. God." She motioned for Carlisle. He stepped forward, and she handed him the paper. He scanned it, and then nodded. They seem to hold a silent conversation with their eyes; only Edward truly could hear what they were saying.

"If I ask for their deaths, does that make me one of them?"

"No, child."

"I just want this to end. I need to say some things, though." Carlisle indicated his permission. He returned to the group, leading Frank with him. She looked from Carlisle to Esme to Edward. Edward nodded, knowing exactly what was to unfold. There was a murmur among the group, as this all took place over a matter of seconds. Mira raised her hand, palm out, asking for silence. She moved to the middle of the grass, alone in a veritable no-man's land, and addressed the three Volturi leaders.

"Would you permit me a few moments, please?" They seemed to consider for a moment, then Aro and Caius nodded. Marcus nodded a few moments later, too. She took a deep breath, and reached into her pocket, pulling out the papers she had scrounged up, along with the matches. She turned sideways, so she could be seen by all the assembled groups.

When she spoke, her voice was loud and clear. She spoke with a passion and urgency that surprised even the most doubting vampire in the crowd.

"Look around you. This is where the path of hatred and greed has led us-to the brink of an epic Vampire war. Seriously? And for what? Power? A power that is, forever, and by design, tenuous. How insane is that? Now, there has been a lot of mention of treaties the past few weeks," she held up the faux-yellowed copy of the original treaty, and continued. "This is the original treaty, the one signed by the Romanians and the Jewish families." She lit the edge of it with one of the matches. A gasp went up. "Well, today I say, your treaty is void. Sorry." She waved the other paper around. "This is the treaty between my father and the Volturi." She lit that on fire also. "I am a PERSON. You cannot make treaties about a person. So I'm sorry, but it's void, also. As the last surviving member of the saved families, I say-No more. You will now have to just play by the rules. I will, too. You can bet on that, for sure. Now for THIS piece of paper," she lilted, indicating the paper that Frank had produced. "This is just ridiculous. I refuse to have any part of any kind of takeover, coup, etc. Count me out. Now, I have the prerogative to ask for the death of each and every vampire on this paper. But I am disgusted by this scene. If there is to be any more killings today, it will not start with me. Aro, Caius, Marcus, the choice is solely yours. I do not ask for their deaths, but merely to be left alone. That's all I want, OK? I just want to live out the rest of my eternity in peace." She turned to the leader of the opposing coven, and indicated for him to step forward. From the corner of her eye, she saw Esme and Frank take a step forward. She held up her hand to them, indicating they should stay back. The vampire stepped forward, tensed for attack. She pulled herself to her full height, and tossed her hair.

"Your name?"

"Stephen."

"Stephen, I am truly sorry for the death of young Mr. Hiram, but you understand I had no choice. You heard me ask for your life to be spared, did you not?" He nodded.

"And your name was at the top of this paper. He died for you, please know that. Go away now." He growled at her, but she stood her ground. From somewhere, she heard a familiar giggle. She tossed an insult at him in Latin.

"Seriously. I said, return to your coven. Now. Tu, Os Porcus." Carlisle's warning came in clipped tones. The older man backed towards his group.

"Mira. That is unnecessary." She glowered at him, and turned away. She indicated for Aro to step forward.

"There you have it. I'm finished. Thank you for your time." She turned and hurried back to her coven. It was Caius who made the final speech.

"Ms. Cullen makes a passionate case, but the facts cannot be ignored. We agree that the treaties will be voided, but we cannot ignore the undercurrents of a coup. The rules are the rules. I am sorry, child, but death is the only possible outcome in this instance." He motioned for Carlisle to step forward, and pointed to the two Romanians on their side. As the men stepped forward, Mira shifted Nessie out of Rose's arms into hers, and edged towards Frank, who took her hand in his. The baby nestled into her chest, while she leaned against the boy. They watched, her face a mix of concern and disgust, his looking out in awe. Aro seemed to be questioning Carlisle and Stefan and Vladimir as to the intentions and knowledge of "their" Romanians. The Volturi seemed satisfied that the two Originals had no knowledge or part in the current plot, and sent them away. Only Carlisle remained; asking for mercy for the other vampires. The Volturi were not moved, and he sighed and retreated to the coven in defeat. Caius spoke then, addressing the large group.

"The Cullens and their allies have asked to have no part in the punishment. We grant them this. You have exactly three minutes to leave the field. Mira, please come here at once." The group of vampires visibly relaxed, and just as quickly as they arrived, they scattered into the forest. Only Carlisle and Esme remained behind, waiting to collect Mira. Mira, still holding onto a now-sleeping Nessie, sprang forward and landed softly in front of the three Volturi. It was Aro who spoke to her.

"Three things, Miss Cullen. Firstly, you really don't need to insult people, although I grant that it was funny. Secondly, the removal of the treaty also removes your safety. You are now held to the same standards as every other vampire. Thirdly, we have honored your requests for silence about both the telephone call and the situation with Dmitri. Quid pro quo is expected." Mira nodded her consent.

"Please accept my apology for my inappropriate comment. I let my anger get the better of me. Secondly, do not worry. I know what the rules are, and ask to reinstate the treaty at any time, that I see fit. I also agree to follow the rules of the Vampire world, while reminding you, sir, that I am only half-Vampire, and impress upon you the fact that not all those rules apply to me. Thirdly, I truly appreciate your discretion about the aforementioned matters, and I promise to keep my mouth shut. I only ask permission to tell Carlisle; I feel that it is his right to know, if for no other reason than to keep me safe if need be." Aro considered. He nodded, and amended her statement.

"Actually, you should tell all of the Cullens. But only the Cullens."

"Understood. Thank you. If there is nothing else, I will be going."

"There is one more thing, actually. That young shifter was brave for coming here today, although I am sorry he didn't see any action. Please go easy on him. We will let you know about the treaty, in writing, within three weeks. That is all. Please hurry." Mira smiled.

"Of course. Thank you." She turned to leave, springing toward Carlisle and Esme, and landing softly in the grass where they stood. Esme enveloped her in a big hug before they headed into the forest.

"What did you say, before, in Latin?" asked Esme. Mira sighed.

"I was out of line, really. I was upset, and let it get to me. I really shouldn't repeat it."

"Please? Edward and Alice thought it was funny. Latin is one of the few languages I don't have a grasp of."

"I called him pig face." Esme laughed, a deep, hearty laugh. "You know, I probably would've said the same if it were me. He did look rather porcine, didn't he?"

"Yep." Carlisle chuckled, and led the girls into the house. Bella came right away and scooped up Nessie, heading upstairs to put the child into her bed. Jasper and Emmett appeared next to her.

"Did you really call him pig face?" That was Emmett.

"Yes, unfortunately, I did." He smiled.

"Awesome. Kudos, kid. You did good." Mira smiled at Emmett and watched him float away towards Rosalie. Jasper whispered that Edward had told him about the dead vampire, and suggested that they start the fire now. She nodded, and motioned for Edward. She turned around to find Carlisle, who was deep in conversation with Eleazar and Carmen. She shrugged, and followed the boys outside. She had remembered to put the matches back into her fleece pocket, and pulled them out and handed them to Jasper. She hadn't noticed that Frank had followed them outside, until she felt his hand on her arm. She gasped softly, causing her brothers to look up from where they were kneeling over the dead vampire.

"Frank, you really should go back inside. You don't want to see this."

"Mira, please understand that this is not the first vampire I've seen burnt. Let me stay with you." She pursed her lips, but Jasper nodded at her.

"Ok. Thank you. You know, you risked a lot coming out today."

"I know."

"Thank you, though. But next time you plan to do something that could result in your being vampire dinner, could you please run it by me first?"

"Sure." Edward and Jasper had set up the kindling. Jasper handed her the book of matches and watched while she lit it. He put an arm around her shoulder, and the four of them watched the blaze in silence for a few minutes. From their yard, they could see the massive smoke coming from the clearing. As the embers died down, they quietly returned to the house. Most of the vampires were preparing to leave, and Jasper excused himself to say goodbye to his friends. Mira collapsed on the couch with Frank, leaning her head into his chest. Over the next few minutes, Bella and Alice joined her on the couch. Bella touched her arm.

"Mira, you did fantastically. Thank you for taking good care of Nessie. Edward and I owe you immensely." Mira smiled.

"Oh, Bella. I was so afraid for a little while. I didn't know if I was going to be able to keep her safe and still stay alive. But I'm glad she's OK. Thank you for trusting me." Bella smiled at her, but stood and joined Edward as he stood talking to Tanya and Kate. Alice scooted closer to Mira, and Mira moved her head from Frank's chest to Alice's shoulder. Alice crooned at her.

"You were brilliant. I wish I could be as brave as you. You really surprised us. And it was SO funny when you spoke Latin. I didn't even know you knew Latin."

"I only know a few lines. Mostly insults." Alice giggled, and stroked her hair. The three young people remained on the couch for a few minutes, until Tanya gestured for her coven to gather. Mira wiggled out from her spot on the couch, pulling Frank up with her. Alice had already stood, and was smiling.

"We're heading out now. Esme, Carlisle, Thank you for your hospitality. Mira, thank you for the most entertaining day ever. Please, come visit us in Denali anytime the mood strikes." Mira laughed.

"My pleasure. Thank you all for coming out. I appreciate your support. And I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves. I may take you up on that, Tanya, so this is your warning in advance." It was Tanya's turn to laugh. She addressed Frank then. "You, young man. Keep a firm hold on this one. Trust me, you don't meet a girl like her often." He chuckled. "I am aware of that, believe me. I intend to keep her around for awhile, if she'll let me." Mira blushed crimson, and looked at the floor. The vampires said their goodbyes, and left then, followed by the nomads, who said similar things to Mira, but luckily, no one else said anything to or about Frank. Finally, the Irish coven left, but not until Mira and Maggie whispered a few words between them, mostly Mira encouraging Maggie to talk to her coven about her dreams. They were quieter than the Americans, and left without too much fanfare. Following them were the Romanians, who expressed their gratitude to both Mira and Carlisle, and swore a promise to Mira that they wouldn't cause her any more problems. As Carlisle and Esme waved them out, Mira collapsed back onto the couch. She pulled Frank down onto the couch next to her, and snuggled deep into him. He smiled, and tugged lightly at her hair. A few minutes later, the family gathered around the living room, and she separated herself from the young man's warm embrace. She scooted over a little, and sucked in her breath. Frank took her hand, but seemed to understand that she was serious.

"Everyone should sit down. I want to tell you all some things." They all sat or stood, and when they were settled, they motioned for her to speak. She looked around the room at the faces looking back at her, and she knew immediately, instinctively, that she something had shifted that morning; she was unquestioningly and forever one of them. She began, quietly.

"You all know about my tenure with the Volturi, but you don't really know the reason I was released. Um, there was an incident last year. With Dmitri. We had a falling out. Just once. But it was really stupid, and he hurt me. Pretty severely. He basically attacked me, and it was painful. I tried to fight him off, and then Jane got involved, and it almost killed me. After that, I knew that things were getting out of hand, and asked the Volturi for my release." She bit her lip. Jasper looked confused.

"Why did he attack you?"

"Two reasons. I had begun menstruating, and apparently, he could smell me. Secondly, another boy in the guard had started to…take an interest in me. He was a little jealous. But he can't harm the guard, or they WILL kill him. Hurting me would make a point, and I was free game." She shuddered. "So that's the basic reason. I had also been asking for more freedoms; I think I was making them crazy." It was silent for a moment, then Rosalie spoke up.

"Mira, can you be a little more frank, please? I still don't quite understand the severity of what you're saying, I don't think." Mira nodded, and sighed. She sucked in her cheeks and looked at the floor, and played with a string sticking out of the seam of her pants. When she spoke again, her voice was shaky.

"He was all over me; I mean, just touching me everywhere, all over, inappropratly. Wouldn't stop. I got a few good hits in, but he just wouldn't stop. That's when I discovered that I could go invisible." She let her breath out loudly, and Rose walked over and sat next to her. She cocked her head to the side, remembering, thinking. "So, anyway, that's when they brought me here. I was just lucky it didn't result in a pregnancy. That would've made it worse." She put her hand over her mouth for a minute. Then she shook her head, as if forcing the memories away. "That's when they brought me here. And it was good. But that's the story. That's why the Volturi are so eager to please me; all I have to do is open my mouth and it would finish them. So, they try to keep me pleased." Alice and Esme looked horrified, Edward and Bella looked disgusted, Carlisle was staring holes into the carpet, and Rosalie picked up her hand. Emmett hissed, and Frank murmured under his breath about killing stupid vampires. Mira spoke again. "Well, this has been sufficiently awkward. Does anyone have anything happy to share?" Everyone shook their heads. Nobody wanted to follow up after that. Bella cleared her throat.

"Look, I'm really sorry about the things that happened to you. But I also wanted to say that you were really brave and awesome for standing up today. That was cool." Everyone murmured their agreement. Mira nodded. Emmett spoke up then. "It was awesome. But seriously, Jasper and I could get to Dmitri. Kill him, if you'd like." Mira laughed.

"No. It won't help, and the Volturi would likely kill you first. They love him. But thank you." She yawned, tired and weary from both the emotional and physical activities of the day. From upstairs, Nessie started to cry. Bella sighed, but stood and headed for the stairs. Edward beat her.

"Sit down, love. I'll get her." Bella smiled; Mira smiled too. She liked it when the others were loving towards each other, it gave her something to look forward to. Frank still had her other hand, and she looked at him. He was staring at her, as if trying to reconcile the image of her being attacked with the girl he knew and the woman she behaved like in the field this morning. She smiled at him, and he grinned back, touching her face. Carlisle spoke up.

"Please excuse me, everyone. Since things did not take as long as we expected, I am going to see if I can do some rounds. Frank, thank you for your help today. Mira, you were excellent. I'd like to speak with you later, if that's all right." Mira nodded, and Frank stood up.

"I should be getting home. My mom is probably worried. I told her I'd call when we were finished." He headed for the door, then turned and spoke to Mira.

"I'll call you this evening. You should nap. You've had a big day." Mira smiled.

"Yes, sir. You'd better call me." She waved as he walked out the door and towards his car, which she hadn't noticed parked outside.

"Actually, Mira, he has a point. You should try to nap, or at least rest a little," said Esme. She nodded and stood up, and took the stairs two at time. Her mind was buzzing, but she found, when she sat on the bed, that she was actually exhausted. She fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, and didn't wake up until late in the evening. She pulled herself out of bed, changed her now-wrinkled clothes to sweats and a t-shirt, and shook out her braid. With her hair tumbling down her back, and her blue eyes shining with a new-found confidence, she knocked on the door to Carlisle's office. He invited her in, and asked her to close the door. She sat in the chair across from his desk, and waited. He spoke in measured tones.

"What you said earlier today, I am sorry about. There was a time I was a member of the Council. We parted ways when I began to live the way I do. But if I had known things were going to come to this, I would have stayed, if only to stop it." Mira nodded. He continued. "I never believed they were truly evil, just misguided. But I stand corrected." She remained silent, sensing that he just needed to speak his piece. "I cannot believe that they let this happen, and I want to assure you, if they so much as even read your thoughts again, let me know. I will relish a kill in that case." Mira shook her head.

"Look, Carlisle. It doesn't matter any more. I'm free, and that's all that matters."

"That was the other thing. The copy of the original treaty, where did you get it?" She flushed.

"I saw a copy on your desk, and I made a photocopy. I'm sorry. I didn't really intend to have use it, but it worked out." He looked as if he was debating something in his head.

"Did you plan that whole thing?"

"Kind of. But I was really, really hoping I wouldn't have to do it. And I didn't count on that vampire coming here. That was NOT part of the plan." She shook her head emphatically. He nodded.

"Also, I have changed my mind about your young man. I think it's fine if you see him; he seems like a very nice boy. I don't think you'll do anything risky. Just promise me that you'll branch out and see other people once in awhile. You're too young to be attached to one person for eternity. It's not like the the wolves; apparently, Frank is phases as a snake, and I did some research; they don't imprint. There's some major differences in the types of shifters, though they all have an extra set of chromosomes. Anyway, that's not important. But please promise me you'll speak to me if you choose to become, um, physically involved."

"I promise. Thank you. I also need to apologize to you for my behavior this morning, and the things I said to Edward. It wasn't fair to him, and it really wasn't fair to you. I have apologized to Edward, but I think he's still annoyed. Not that I blame him." Carlisle nodded.

"I understand, and I accept your apology, and I am glad that you kids have worked things out. I always wondered if I treated him differently from the others; he has a mature soul, and I've known him the longest, and we're alike in a lot of ways. But I hope it hasn't been detrimental to any of you. I wish you had chosen a different set of words to describe your feelings, but I do want you to know that I got the message loud and clear."

"Thank you. I have one more question, if I may."

"Sure."

"What exactly does it mean now, I mean, for me? Taking away the treaty, was that really stupid and reactionary?"

"No, I think you had a point, you can't treaty a person. Besides, they were outdated, and really need to be looked over and tweaked anyway. I am sure they will grant you permission to invoke the treaty again if you need to, but I hope you will find someone to help you write it so it not so encompassing."

"I think I understand. Thank you, Carlisle. Was there anything else?"

"No, I think that's all. Oh, Aro gave me a copy of the Torah that belonged to your father, as well as some of your personal items. I had them before you came to the field. Let me get them for you." He reached into his desk and pulled out a well-worn tome, as well as a large manila envelope. He handed the items over.

"Thank you," she said, flipping open the book. "Have you ever read it?"

"The Torah? No. I was raised Catholic."

" I see. You should read it; I think you'd find it interesting. Thank you for keeping this safe. I appreciate that Aro gave it back." He nodded. She stood up and strode quietly out of the room and closed the door softly behind her. She ate some dinner, chatted with Alice, and then went to bed. They had all noticed the infestimal shift towards an unspoken truce between the siblings.

Things will go well for Mira well into the future. She continues high school in New Haven, but drifts away from cheerleading, much to Rosalie's delight, and towards sports and music instead. She makes an effort to date around, but is still interested in Frank the Shifter. She graduates 5th in her class and receives a scholarship to Brown to study Russian literature. She parades boys in and out of the house, some mortals, some vampires, and one very frustrated shifter. She spends time in Ireland, in Forks, and in Denali. She goes to law school, just for grins. She comes home to her parents for all the holidays except Halloween, and she cuts her hair and goes to parties. At 24, she begins a real job as a first-year associate at a big name law firm in Philadelphia, where the Cullen's are currently settled. This is also the year that she will marry the shifter that her family likes, and bring another Jewish half-blood into the world, just to shake up the establishment. But most of all, Mira Cullen-Jones discovers her niche in the vampire world-the protector of half-bloods. She's discovered she has the powers of each of her siblings, plus others, and has decided to quit her job at the firm, against her father's wishes, and open a prep school for Half-vampire, half-mortal people, with her family on the board, and of course, her niece as her first student.


End file.
